Spotlight - Traduction
by RedMo3n
Summary: Un magazine prestigieux fait un article sur Felicity, elle est soudainement placées sous le feu des projecteurs en tant que toute nouvelle coqueluche de la presse. Elle reçoit énormément d'attention, et ça inclue nombre de célibataires très en vue. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille est sensée faire dans cette situation ? Et plus important, qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme Oliver est supposé faire ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction que je voulais vous soumettre depuis longtemps ! Voici le premier chapitre de l'oeuvre de la talentueuse Lollipopdiaries que je remercie de m'avoir autorisé à partager cette histoire avec les lecteurs(trices) français(es).

La series Arrow ne m'appartient évidement pas (je serais au courant je crois :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Tournez la tête de ce côté, comme ça. C'est bien. Encore quelques unes... », elle tenta de noyer les voix qui lui hurlent des instructions. Cela a été une longue et épuisante journée, et il n'est même pas encore trois heures de l'après-midi. Après trois changements de déguisements, parce que oui, elle a l'impression d'être déguisée, bien qu'en vérité les vêtements qu'elle porte sont de la haute couture venant de maisons renommées, et n'ont rien de déguisements, mais zut ! Comment les plus grands mannequins peuvent supporter shooting photo après shooting photo, jour après jour, elle ne sait vraiment pas, sauf que là elle sait très bien en faite. Bien que la première heure de l'expérience eut été plaisante, elle appréhende de répéter l'expérience.

Comment en est elle arrivée là ? Ca semble surréel en y repensant. Après que le Grand Projet est eu lieu, QC souffrait de problèmes d'image et de perception par le public. Alors quand un célèbre magazine a contacté le département des relations publiques de QC car ils étaient en train de faire un set de portraits d'assistant(e) de direction de PDG, elle a été jeté dans la gueule du loup, pour ainsi dire.

Le service des relations publiques a pensé que c'est une excellente opportunité pour mettre en valeur le fait que QC reste l'employeur de choix, attirant des majors de promotion, ce qu'elle représente, ayant été major de sa promotion au MIT.

Pendant la négociation initiale avec le département des relations publiques, elle avait évidemment dit non. Oliver Queen avait rapidement exprimé son accord avec sa décision, comme à l'accoutumé, ne voulant pas attirer plus d'attention sur elle. Personnellement, elle sait que son refus est toujours lié à sa classique affirmation du 'J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité', c'est devenu la devise officiel d'Oliver la concernant en y réfléchissant.

Evidemment, le service des relations publiques contourna le refus initial du PDG, en l'occurrence , Oliver. Ils ne le prirent pas comme une décision définitive, et ils allèrent directement voir Moira Queen, présidente du comité directionnel de QC, qui a alors ordonné au département d'organiser une seconde réunion avec Oliver et Felicity présents, où Moira Queen elle-même les a tous surpris en imposant que l'article du portrait de Felicity Smoak voit le jour. Pas même l'expression de marbre d'Oliver n'a pu changer la décision de sa mère. Pas quand Moira Queen était décidée. Moira Queen n'est après tout pas devenue une femme d'affaire couronnée de succès, et n'aurait pas dirigé une des 500 compagnies les plus fortunées, si elle ne s'était pas habituée à soutenir le regard de cadres irascibles.

Finalement, Felicity s'est vu ordonnée de libérer deux jours consécutifs pour la semaine suivante, pour l'article faisant son portrait, qui inclue apparemment des shootings photo, des interviews, et une visite de son bureau avec ''une journée type'' en détails, ce qui permettrait à l'auteur du portrait de la suivre toute la journée comme son ombre, pour avoir un sentiment complet de ce qu'elle apporte à QC en tant qu'assistante de direction pour le PDG.

Si la veille était le 'jour-filature' comme elle l'a surnommé, elle étant suivit tout la journée par l'ombre qu'était l'auteur, qui Dieu merci, a décidé de mettre fin à cette journée à six heure du soir, pensant que la 'journée' de Felicity était terminée, personne n'a su pour l'autre job d''assistante de direction' qu'elle fait pour le 'PDG', un qui inclue des activités nocturnes, et pas dans le sens coquin du terme.

A la fin du jour 2, Felicity est presque au bout du rouleau, pour ainsi dire. Et elle a encore l'interview assise comme activité finale à subir avant que le portrait en totalité ne puisse être enfin considéré comme fini. Et donc la voilà, assise dans la salle de conférence, encore entourée de caméra puisqu'il voulait une photo prise sur le vif pendant l'interview, en plus de plusieurs avec le 'PDG', les interactions faisant parties intégrantes du portrait.

Oliver est habillé de manière impeccable, pas de doute que des années d'entraînement et être constamment sous le feu des projecteurs l'ont aidés, malgré cinq ans de pause. Oliver est au top de sa forme, portant son ''sourire de playboy'' et faisant de fines références à son rôle en tant qu'assistante de direction pendant l'interview. En faite, à la façon dont il présente ce qu'elle fait, il semble que le travail d'Oliver est en réalité ministériel, et qu'elle fait tout, des recherches à l'analyse, et que ce sont ses conseils très sollicités qui aident QC à se maintenir, et même à évoluer après la débâcle du Grand Projet, et a rapidement rebondir de la spirale infernale.

Quand la première question lui est lancé par le journaliste, elle prend son temps, essayant de formuler dans son esprit ce qu'elle veut dire, cela va après tout être cité dans le magazine, pour toujours imprimé, impossible à effacer.

« Donc pourquoi QC ? Vous avez été diplômé major de promotion au MIT. Je suis sûr vous aviez plein d'options », le journaliste demande.

Felicity hausse les épaule, « Pourquoi pas QC. J'ai toujours été ébahie par le progrès technologique, et j'ai donc toujours voulu être à l'avant-garde, ou du moins faire partie du groupe qui y serait. Bien qu'un certain nombre de firmes m'ont offertes cette opportunité, j'ai pensé que QC était le meilleurs choix pour moi. Je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix, pas une seule fois », elle finit de répondre au reporter, tout en dirigeant son regard vers Oliver alors qu'elle termine de parler. Il est resté dans la pièce et se tient patiemment debout sur le côté, refusant de la laisser à la merci des employés du département des relations publiques de QC et de ceux du magazine.

« Si vous croyez en cela avec tant de ferveur, pourquoi le bond vers le poste d'assistante de direction ? J'ai interviewé quelques personnes avec qui vous travailliez au département informatique, là où vous avez d'abord postulé quand vous avez rejoint QC », le reporter insiste.

Felicity regarde Oliver à nouveau, avant de reporter son attention sur le journaliste, « Quand le PDG d'une firme vous demande personnellement d'être son assistante de direction, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit avec un minimum de bon sens dirait non. Je veux dire, qui mieux que le PDG peux voir à plus grande échelle, mené une entreprise au niveau supérieur. Mon travail au département informatique m'a préparé à être plus efficace en tant qu'assistante de direction ».

Le reporter acquiesce lentement, comme s'il absorbait sa réponse, « Vous semblez être en adéquation l'un avec l'autre, de ce que Monsieur Queen a partagé plus tôt à propos de votre travail ensemble, et à ce qu'en disent aussi vos collègues. Vous ne pouvez passer sous silence ce qui est évident, Monsieur Queen est un PDG célibataire, et vous êtes, je peux citer certains commentaires que j'ai rassemblé à la fois de vos collègues, et des photos de sites de potins, une assistante de direction 'sexy', mis ensemble, je ne peux m'empêcher de me lancer dans la bataille, et spéculer sur la probabilité qu'il y ai autre chose que la simple relation PDG – assistante ? »

Felicity place une main sur son cœur face à l'audace soudaine de la question, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cela fasse parti de l'interview, ce n'est après tout pas une question standard que vous poseriez à une assistante de direction. Mais là encore, c'est peut-être comme cela que le public perçoit leur relation, et elle en est particulièrement consciente, ce qui par conséquent donne tout son poids à la question.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et répondre, Oliver s'est avancé depuis le côté et a interrompu, « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une question appropriée, étant donné le genre d'article que tous ceci est censé donné ».

Le journaliste, et tout le monde dans la pièce se tourne vers Oliver, « C'est une question valide, c'est inhabituel oui, mais c'est une question légitime. Je veux dire, j'ai interviewé quatre autres assistants de direction dans le cadre de ce reportage, Mademoiselle Smoak était la dernière. Outre les points communs du fait que tous les assistants de direction sont des majors de promotion de prestigieuses universités, tout autre chose à propos de Mademoiselle Smoak la fait se démarquer des quatre autres que j'ai interrogés. Et en jugeant la vitesse à laquelle vous êtes intervenu pour défendre Mademoiselle Smoak, je peux voir que cela va plus loin qu'un simple lien PDG – assistante ».

Voyant qu'Oliver est sur le point de passer à son expression qu'elle a appelé sa 'tête de justicier', elle laisse échapper un léger rire pour briser la tension et procède de répondre à la question du journaliste, « Je pense que ce qui a été le coup de pouce vers le poste d'assistante de direction était le fait que Monsieur Queen et moi sommes aussi amis. Monsieur Walter Steele, le précédent PDG, nous a plus ou moins présenté en réalité, j'étais encore au service informatique. Je peux vous dire que l'avancement technologique de ces cinq dernières années avait un peu dépassé Monsieur Queen, tellement en réalité que Monsieur Steele lui a conseillé de venir chercher de l'aide auprès de moi afin que je lui fournisse l'assistance technique dont il avait besoin. C'est comme cela que Monsieur Queen et moi nous sommes connus, puis nous sommes devenus amis. Et oui, je l'admet, c'est facile de travailler avec lui parce que nous sommes amis. Je peux lui dire les choses qu'il a besoin de savoir sans tourner autour du pot. Cela rend l'environnement de travail plus léger. Si Monsieur Queen prend son travail de PDG très sérieusement, alors je dois moi aussi prendre mon travail en tant que son assistante de direction tout aussi sérieusement ».

Après quelques questions de plus, le journaliste y met finalement un terme. Quelques dernières photos d'elle sont prises, puis tout le monde commence à sortir en groupe hors de la salle de conférence et à enlever l'équipement. Oliver s'approche finalement d'elle, après quelques minutes de discussion avec l'équipe des relations publiques, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Elle est sur le point de se lever de sa position assise, quand Oliver l'atteint finalement. Elle penche la tête vers le haut pour le regarder avec une expression curieuse, essayant de lire ses traits.

« Quoi ? » Felicity lui demande.

Oliver expire et secoue la tête, plaçant une main sur son coude pour la guider hors de la salle de réunion. « Tu tiens le coup ? »

Felicity arrête son chemin pour lui faire face, « J'ai demandé en premier. Et je vais bien ».

Oliver regarde vers le bas, dans sa direction, renfrogné, « J'ai dit au services des relations publiques que j'ai besoin de voir l'article final avant qu'il ne soit publié. Je suis désolé que tout ceci ait lieu ».

Felicity recommence à marcher, et Oliver la suit, « Tout pour QC, ta mère a raison, QC a besoin de ça. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'être sous le feu des projecteurs ».

Oliver a un petit rire, « Après cet article, tu vas l'être ».

Felicity fait les gros yeux à Oliver et s'arrête brusquement à nouveau, à quelques pas de son bureau, « Quoi ? »

« La rubrique du magazine est intitulée Projecteur, donc techniquement, tu vas être sous le feu des projecteurs », Oliver penche la tête vers elle.

Felicity roule des yeux et se remet à parler, « Sérieusement ? Tu fais des blagues maintenant ?! » Elle tente de pencher sa tête de droite à gauche pour faire disparaître les tensions dans sa nuque d'être restée assise droite pendant l'interview, elle ne voulait vraiment pas être photographiée avachie.

Oliver ne veut rien de plus que de placer ses mains sur sa nuque et ses épaules, et de masser la tension hors de son corps, mais il ne peut pas, ce n'est pas seulement inapproprié, ils sont après tout toujours au bureau plus que cela, il ne peut pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là avec elle. Il a déjà glissé trop de fois en ce qui la concerne. Il place donc une main sur son épaule, « Annulons juste la fonderie ce soir, je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu devrais te reposer. Ça a été une très longue journée ».

La journée a commencé comme n'importe quelle autre pour Felicity. Elle a même réussi à atteindre son bureau relativement en paix, si ce n'est pour quelques regards appuyés alors qu'elle avançait dans le hall de QC et qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur de la direction pour monter à son étage.

Ca aurait dû être un signe que quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose comme par exemple son bureau recouvert par deux bouquets de fleurs. Le premier est composé d'une douzaine de roses rouges et d'une copie du magazine 'The Tatler', le même magazine qui a bouleversé sa vie à peine une semaine auparavant.

Elle doit bien s'admettre à elle-même qu'elle est excitée de voir l'article final, le département des relations publiques a refusé de lui montrer l'esquisse de l'article que le magazine leur avait envoyer pour approbation. On lui a dit que l'article est de bon goût et que les objectifs du département ont été atteint, peu importe ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire. Surement, l'article a bien rempli son but à en juger par le bouquet de lys envoyé par le département et qui est posé sur son bureau.

C'est donc en réalité absolument comme tout le monde qu'elle allait voir l'article final pour la première fois. Elle place le magazine au centre de son bureau après avoir déplacé le duo de bouquets sur le côté gauche de son espace de travail. Elle fixe tout d'abord son intérêt sur la photo de couverture, celle-ci représente les cinq assistants de directions dans une pose dictée par le photographe avec elle au centre.

Elle laisse ses doigts glisser sur la couverture, s'arrêtant sur son image. Elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte en s'observant, elle a l'air belle et est mise en valeur sur cette photo, elle doit bien l'admettre. En réalité, en mettant son humilité de côté, elle est clairement la plus séduisante des cinq, peut-être que le photographe a pensé la même chose, et c'est pourquoi il l'avait placé au milieu du demi-cercle.

Sur la photo, elle est entourée de chaque côté par un assistant de direction masculins, tous les deux mariés, et tous les deux pas loin de la quarantaine. Tous les deux avec un sourire forcé. De la petite conversation qu'elle a eu avec eux pendant la pause, elle en a déduis qu'ils sont tous deux très intelligents.

Comme elle est assise sur la photo, les deux personnes derrières elle sont debout. Toutes deux des femmes, également issu d'universités prestigieuses et qui ont obtenues leurs diplômes avec les honneurs, et mariées. Une n'est pas loin de la cinquantaine et l'autre en milieu de trentaine. Toutes deux semblent être de franc-tireurs et être hautement intelligentes, et il est évident qu'elles tablent toutes les deux plus sur l'intelligence que le physique.

Ce qui fait de Felicity Smoak la plus jeune et la seule célibataire du groupe. Et si elle devine correctement à la façon dont elle a été placé sur la couverture, le magazine a misé sur elle pour le 'charme et l'apparence' pour aider les ventes du magazine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle a fini de lire l'article la concernant, tout comme ceux sûr les autres assistants de direction. Et à part un passage grimaçant sur son 'excellente' relation avec son PDG, elle aime vraiment l'article. Cependant ce qui a réellement retenu son attention, et qui l'a fait regarder à deux fois, sont les photos qui accompagnent l'article. Elle en a quatre en tout, une des plus que ses quatre comparses.

Une photo d'une demi page d'elle avec son PDG, Oliver Queen en mode travail : il avait enlevé sa veste, remonté ses manches de chemise, et desserré sa cravate, et elle était avec sa tablette devant elle, tous les deux concentrés sur les informations devant eux. Le cliché est une photo prise sur le vif. C'est un réel cliché d'eux en train de travailler durant le jour 1 'une journée type' quand le photographe et le journaliste l'ont suivit à la trace tout autour de QC.

La deuxième est une photo prise durant son interview dans la salle de conférence. Et un autre cliché d'elle la représente de près avec sa marque de fabrique : ses lunettes et sa queue de cheval. Mais ce qui l'a vraiment marquée est la photo en page entière, une de celle prise pendant le shooting photo durant lequel elle était parés des pieds à la tête de haute couture, dans un pose de mannequin dans ce qui semble être une bibliothèque, ce qui est évidement l'oeuvre de photoshop puisque le fond était juste drap vert uni durant le shooting.

Elle a l'air différente, une femme du monde différente. Elle a l'air de pouvoir avoir le monde à ses pieds. Elle ressemble et se sent comme une beauté et un cerveau à un million de dollars. Et l'article qui accompagne les photos la fait rougir et se cacher derrière ses mains à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle le lit et le relit.

L'article est intitulé _**'Smoakin' hot, beauty and brains EA'**_ ('Splendidement canon, une beauté et un génie assistante de direction')

 _Felicity Smoak n'a rien d'une assistante de direction typique. Pas de doute, elle a les qualifications pour prouver son mérite du poste. Dans une industrie basée sur la technologie et le langage technique, elle est la bouffée d'air frai qui lui avait causé d'été remarqué par l'ancien PDG de Queen Consolidated, Walter Steele, comme un atout extrêmement précieux, non seulement pour le département informatique mais au sein même de QC._

 _Une diplômée du prestigieux MIT qui ne cesse de produire de nombreux leader dans le monde entier, de puissant visionnaire, des personnes qui changent la donne, et même là, elle s'est démarqué. Elle a obtenu son master en tant que major de promotion, et son mémoire ainsi que ses travaux d'étudiante continuent d'être reconnus au sein de l'institut._

 _Son parcours pour devenir assistante de direction d'Oliver Queen, anciennement connu en tant que playboy et désormais héritier de QC, et qui en est aujourd'hui le PDG, n'a également rien de classique. Tout le monde connait l'histoire d'Oliver et sa réapparition. Il attribue une grande partie de son succès en tant que PDG à la diligence attentive de son assistante de direction._

 _Leur relation PDG-Assistante n'est pas non plus classique à en juger par les photos et les commérages, si on donne du credit à ceux-ci. Ils ont fréquemment été vu ensemble à un certain nombre de réceptions officielles de l'entreprise, et de façon sporadique dans un club appartenant également à Oliver Queen appelé le Verdant. Ayant passé une journée avec eux, j'ai été témoin d'à quel point ils sont en phase, mais peu importe ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre, cela se traduit par un environnement de travail sain qui a mené à un succès sans précédent pour QC sous la direction du jeune M. Queen, qui admet qu'il était nettement sous-qualifié pour le poste puisqu'il n'a jamais obtenu de diplôme universitaire. Avoir Felicity Smoak comme assistante de direction a plus que compenser le manque d'instruction, pour ainsi dire, d'Oliver._

 _Ce qui attire réellement tout le monde vers Felicity Smoak est qu'elle n'est absolument pas consciente de son propre charme. A vingt-cinq ans, elle est l'une des plus jeunes, brillantes et influentes personnes dans le monde corporatif. Mais là où son cerveau est de loin suffisant pour lui valoir une position centrale dans n'importe quelle société, son allure fait également sa beauté. Il est très rare aujourd'hui de rencontrer cette combinaison mortelle de beauté et d'intelligence._

 _N'est-ce pas un soulagement pour QC que Felicity insiste en disant qu'elle est très heureuse avec la vie qu'elle mène aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne prévoit pas de quitter son entreprise bien-aimée dans un avenir proche. Avons nous précisé que la demoiselle est célibataire et sans attache ?_

 _Nous lui avons demandé ce qu'elle voudrait trouver en son homme idéal, et elle a simplement répondu quelqu'un qui la mérite et qui continuerai de le lui prouver, une réponse énigmatique si je puis me permettre._

 _Veuillez m'excuser de ces mots de conclusion, mais je pense que la vie de Felicity Smoak est sur le point de changer très bientôt. Quelqu'un de si rare qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps à l'écart des projecteurs._

Oliver avait un rendez-vous professionnel pour le petit-déjeuner en dehors de QC ce jour là, elle n'a donc toujours pas la moindre idée de sa réaction à l'article. Elle a cependant commencé à recevoir des sms et des appels d'amis depuis longtemps perdus de vue, la félicitant et plaisantant à propos de l'article.

Mais c'est l'apparition excitée de deux employés du département des relations publiques qui sortent de l'ascenseur qui lui fait penser qu'il y a bien plus encore à venir.

« Melle Smoak, vous ne croirez jamais le nombre d'appels que nous avons reçu pour vous. L'article 'Projecteur' dans le Tatler a été excellent pour QC, mais il a été spécialement bon pour vous. Nous avons eu des demandes d'interview par d'autres magazines et journaux, et tout cela juste ce matin. Nous voulions juste faire passer l'info ».

« Je ne ferais plus d'interview, s'il-vous-plait », gémit Felicity.

Mrs. Jones, la directrice du département des relations publiques, et son assistante se regardèrent, « Eh bien, si cela a un impact sur QC nous aurons notre mot à dire, mais tout ce qui est personnel est de votre ressorts. Du moins pour l'instant ».

Felicity fronçant toujours les sourcils et étant toujours extrêmement distraite par ce que lui dit l'équipe des relations publiques, elle ne remarque pas l'arrivée d'Oliver. En voyant l'équipe avec Felicity, il salue d'abord Mrs Jones d'un signe de tête avant de tourner son attention vers Felicity, notant le magazine ouvert et les fleurs sur le bureau.

Mrs Jones se racle la gorge avant de déclarer qu'elles parleraient à nouveau, plus tard dans la semaine, pour un débriefing des répercussion de l'article faisant son portrait.

Une fois qu'Oliver a entendu les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer signalant qu'ils sont finalement seuls, il hausse un sourcil en une question silencieuse à Felicity.

Felicity sourit largement, « De la part du Tatler et du département des relations publiques de QC », dit elle en faisant un mouvement en direction des bouquets de fleurs. « Tu as lu l'article ? »

Le grognement d'Oliver lui signale son mécontentement à propos de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demande Felicity en fronçant les sourcils.

Oliver se frotte le côté de la nuque et la regarde droit dans les yeux, « Mère et moi avons rencontré des investisseurs potentiels ce matin comme tu le sais ».

« Ouiiiiiiii, et ? Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? L'investisseur n'était pas intéressé ? » demande innocemment Felicity.

« Je ne saurais te répondre, j'ai laissé maman conclure le rendez-vous. La seule chose dont parlaient cet homme était l'article à propos de toi, et il a insister sur le fait qu'il veut que tu sois inclue dans le prochain rendez-vous », dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Attends, quoi ? » répond Felicity un octave trop haut.

« Il a dit des conneries à propos d'avoir l'espoir de te rencontrer et de tenter sa chance et de peut-être être l'homme te méritant … » lui dit Oliver en rencontrant son regard.

« Oh… » fut tout ce que Felicity put dire.

* * *

Laissez un commentaire pour me faire savoir si la suite vous intéresse (celle là si vous la voulez je la finit promis !)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tou(tes), vu les réactions enthousiastes, ça m'a motivée pour traduire intégralement le second chapitre pour pouvoir vous le livrer ce soir.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Tu l'as fait ma belle ! » Tommy Merlyn lui tope dans la main après être apparu soudainement devant elle, s'être élancé pour être du même côté du bureau qu'elle en renversant presque son écran d'ordinateur dans le processus.

« Thomas Merlyn, je te jure un de ces jours… qu'est-ce que tu fait ici de toute façon ? », lui demande elle, suspicieuse.

Tommy lui fit un sourire en coin, « Je voulais juste voir qu'elle était la raison de tout ce tapage soudain ». Il attrape Felicity par les épaules, et se penche vers elle pour l'examiner comme si elle était un spécimen rare découvert par la science qui l'intéresserait particulièrement. « Nan, je ne voies pas », il dit dramatiquement en la lâchant finalement.

« …. quoi ? » lui demande Felicity, troublée. Bien qu'elle n'est jamais été attirée par Tommy, il reste un mec, et il se tient trop près pour son confort. C'est un séduisant milliardaire pour qui n'importe quelle fille laisserai probablement tomber sa petite culotte en quelque seconde et de bonne grâce. Elle a le droit d'être un peu troublée.

Tommy se penche à nouveau vers elle et cette fois saisi son menton et tourne sa tête à gauche, et à droite, puis se penche encore plus près pour regarder dans ses yeux, « Je suppose que ça pourrait être les yeux, le look de bibliothécaire », dit Tommy, son souffle sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? », une voix qui sonne définitivement furieuse à la limite d'une grognement les interromps.

« Oh, hey Ollie », le salua Tommy en sautant de la table, absolument pas dérangé par la colère évidente de son ami, « est-ce que tu peux croire que notre Felicity est devenue la sensation du moment du jour au lendemain ? »

Oliver n'arrive pas à comprendre la rage qu'il ressent au fond de lui en entendant son plus vielle et cher ami l'appelé 'notre' Felicity, elle est 'sien' pas à eux deux, peu importe à quel point Tommy et lui sont proches.

Tommy continue de sourire largement à la fois à Felicity et à Oliver, complètement conscient de la tension qu'il crée, « la nuit dernière j'étais au Verdant et j'ai entendu certains des gars présents parler et parler de l'article qu'ils avaient lu, et il s'avère que tout ça était à propos de notre chère Felicity ici présente. Tu sais Lissy », Tommy avait depuis quelque temps raccourci son nom comme ça, « Ollie et moi connaissons ces gars, on a grandit avec eux », il masse l'épaule de Felicity, « célibataires, séduisants, milliardaires … ça sonne familier ? Intéressée ? Je pourrais facilement t'arranger ça si tu en as envie ».

« Fe_li_ci_ty ne sort pas avec l'un de nos soit-disant amis, Tommy », Oliver crie pratiquement à Tommy.

« Pourquoi on ne demanderai pas à la demoiselle ? » Tommy taquine Oliver. Après tout, il sait que son ami est fou amoureux de Felicity, qui ne le serait pas. Si Oliver n'avait pas dévoilé son jeu si tôt, Tommy aurait tenté lui-même sa chance avec Felicity. Oh, Oliver ne l'a jamais franchement admis, mais Tommy le connait suffisamment pour voir toutes les petites choses qui trahissent son ami. C'est donc pour des moment comme ça que Tommy vit, taquiner Oliver à propos de Felicity, pas de doute là avait hâte de vivre les prochains jours, semaines, mois même. Ils allaient tous se battre pour Felicity, pas de doutes, et il a un siège au première loge pour enfin voir Oliver admettre ouvertement ses sentiments pour Felicity.

« Ok les gars, je suis juste là en fait. Et Merlyn, merci de vouloir jouer les entremetteurs mais vraiment avec le temps que je passe à jouer les baby-sitter pour vous deux, j'ai atteint mon quota de sales gosses milliardaires », dit elle en battant des cils vers Tommy. Elle a toujours une relation joueuse et insouciante avec Tommy, un peu comme des frères et soeurs.

« Y a t-il une autre raison pour que tu sois ici à une heure où tu est habituellement toujours au lit Tommy, ou est-ce que tu t'es levé spécialement tôt pour venir m'énerver », Oliver lui lance un regard noir.

« Hey, tu me blesses mon pote. Je suis particulièrement sensible le matin », boude Tommy.

« Merlyn ! » Felicity interromp le cinéma de Tommy, « Oliver et moi adorerions rester et papoter avec toi toute la matinée, mais il a une réunion dans quelque minute pour laquelle il doit se préparer.

Tommy tape dans ses mains, « Oh génial, ça veut dire que tu es libre Lissy. Pourquoi je ne t'emmène pas déjeuné du coup ».

« Tommy, il est 10 heures du matin ! » lui dit Felicity exaspérée.

Oliver a disparu à l'intérieur de son bureau quelques minutes auparavant, vraisemblablement pour se préparer pour sa première réunion du jour, mais il revient nonchalamment, « est-ce que tu … ».

« Juste là », Felicity lui tend les rapports qu'il cherchait.

« Oh mon Dieu, l'article a raison. Vous deux êtes tellement syncro, vous arrivez à finir les phrases de l'autre maintenant », ils avaient presque oublié que Tommy est toujours avec eux.

« Tommy, je te jure ! » commence Oliver.

« Bien, bien. Je sais voir quand je ne suis pas désiré. Je vais vous laissé tous les deux seuls. Mais je vous vois ce soir, tous les deux, pour diner. J'y tiens, mes meilleurs amis me manquent. On ne fait pose pas de lapin », il se penche et embrasse la joue de Felicity avant que Felicity et Oliver ne puissent même réagir, et court quasiment jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Oliver secoue la tête aux facéties de son meilleur am, et se tourne vers quelque chose derrière Felicity en fronçant les sourcils.

Felicity suit son regard et aperçoit la rangée de fleurs qu'elle avait mis sur le côté. « Oh, j'ai reçu plus de fleurs ce matin », elle dit à Oliver avec un regard affligés sur le visage.

Oliver haussa un sourcil, « de la part du Tatler et du département des relations publiques de QC à nouveau ? Je crois que l'on va devoir regarder l'utilisation du budget du département des relations publiques ».

« Oh… elles ne sont pas d'eux », lui répondit Felicity, essayant de défendre l'équipe des relations publiques.

« De qui alors ? » Oliver avança de quelques pas et incline la tête vers Felicity.

Celle-ci jette un coup d'oeil aux fleurs, trois bouquets en tout ce matin. « En réalité, un est anonyme, et les deux autres viennent de personnes de que je n'ai jamais rencontré, enfin je pense que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, Mark Casey et Jason Miller ».

Oliver fronce les sourcils, les noms des deux gars qu'elle vient de mentionner lui sont familiers. Ils n'appartiennent pas au cercle de Tommy et lui, mais ils appartiennent aussi au club des gosses milliardaires. Casey est l'héritier d'une société de publication et d'audiovisuel, et Miller est l'hériter d'une chaîne d'hôtels opérant dans tout Starling et Central City. Oliver fait quelques pas jusqu'à être à une distance suffisante pour toucher les bouquets.

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré Mark et Jason ? » Oliver se tourne à nouveau vers Felicity.

« Nan », dit Felicity en accentuant le -an, « ou alors c'était à l'un des galas de bienfaisance où nous sommes allés ensemble, mais je pense que je me souviendrais d'eux si je les avais rencontré. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu rencontres des sales gosses milliardaires », Felicity haussa les épaules dans son fauteuil, inconsciente de la tension à l'intérieur d'Oliver.

La seule réponse d'Oliver est un grognement.

Felicity pivote dans sa chaise, « Oliver », elle fait un geste vers sa montre, « ta réunion ? »

Oliver prend quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, et se tourne vers Felicity, « tu viens à la réunion, ma mère a exigé que tu y assistes ».

« Oliver… » commence Felicity.

« Felicity, on doit y aller maintenant ou nous allons être en as organisé ce briefing de toute façon, tu es plus au fait que moi. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir », dit Oliver en tendant sa main vers Felicity.

« Cela c'est contre toute attente bien passé », dit Moira Queen, après que leurs invités ai été entrainé hors de la salle de conférence. « Mademoiselle Smoak, selon mon fils, c'est vous qui avez organisé de toute pièce cette présentation que nous avons utilisé. Le mérite doit donc vous revenir ».

« Oh » répond Felicity, embarrassé. « Merci, mais en réalité c'est mon travail, donc je fais juste ce qui est attendu ».

Moira hausse un sourcil, « Et bien alors, très bon travail Mademoiselle Smoak. Walter avait raison, vous êtes un atout pour QC ». Elle jette un coup d'oeil à Oliver durant quelques secondes, puis retourne son attention à Felicity, « nous avons un diner de famille le vendredi soir, pourquoi ne vous joindriez pas à nous Mademoiselle Smoak. Ce sera juste avec Walter, Thea et Oliver bien sûr, tu seras là fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce sera … » elle glisse un regard vers Oliver, et voyant qu'il la regarde avec une expression illisible, « … avec plaisir, Madame Queen ».

« Madame Jones des relations publiques m'a informé qu'une chaine d'information veut faire une interview de vous ? J'espère que vous placerez quelques mots favorable à propos de QC », Moira lui lance un sourire court et indécis.

Felicity rougit, « Oh, bien sûr Madame Queen, vous pouvez compter sur moi ».

« Et bien alors je vous verrai vendredi », Moira se lève et quitte la salle de conférence.

« Tu fais des interviews télévisées maintenant ? » Oliver secoue la tête en se levant de sa chaise.

Felicity se lève à son tour, « ce n'était pas mon idée. Je travaille juste ici, et je fais ce que l'on me dit ».

Oliver est déjà au niveau de la porte de la salle de conférence, mais il fait quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à être à trente centimètres d'elle, « quand est-ce que ça aura lieu ? »

Felicity regarde vers Oliver, « humm… dans deux jours, ce jeudi. J'ai dégagé l'emploi du temps de cet après midi là ».

Oliver hoche la tête et place une main sur son épaule, « Je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous pour le déjeuner avec l'équipe du service financier ».

« Bonne chance pour ça », Felicity lu donne un petit coup de coude au niveau du torse, « ne t'endors pas ». Elle sourit largement dans la direction d'Oliver une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle de conférence pour retourner à son bureau.

« Merci mon Dieu, tu es là Digg, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais te manger toi en fait », plaisante Felicity.

Diggle laisse tomber la sac en papier brun contenant le Big Belly Burgers. Il jette un coup d'oeil aux fleurs sur le bureau de Felicity, « quelqu'un a beaucoup d'admirateurs à ce que je voies ».

Felicity grimace tout en rougissant, « tu penses ? »

« Lyla a lu et relu l'article sur toi plus de dix fois hier, en fait elle m'a lu chaque mots à haute voix la nuit dernière », Digg roule des yeux, « mais cet article a raison, tu est magnifiquement sexy sur ces photos. Peut-être que le mannequinat est ta vocation « .

« Haha, est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du shooting pho… », elle est interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de bureau, elle lève un doigt en direction de Digg.

« Bureau de Monsieur Queen, Felicity Smoak à l'appareil, puis-je vous aider ? » Felicity récite automatiquement.

« Mademoiselle Felicity Smoak, oui vous pouvez. C'est Jason Miller. Je sais que nous ne sous sommes jamais rencontré auparavant et je ne voudrais pas présumé que vous ayez entendu parler de moi ; mais j'aimerai avoir la possibilité de vous connaitre. Je suis un gars un peu vieux jeu, je voudrais pouvoir vous poser une question en personne ».

Au moment où Felicity a entendu l'homme au téléphone dire son nom, elle s'est figée. Il est l'un de ceux qui lui ont envoyé un bouquet de fleurs, un des jeunes milliardaires célibataires. Et il veux lui poser une question, n'est-ce pas intéressant ?

L'ascenseur émet un ding et un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus parfaitement habillé pressant de manière ostentatoire un bouton sur son téléphone pour mettre fin à un appel, en sort et marche en souriant vers elle.

« C'est très agréable d'enfin vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Smoak, vous êtes encore plus éblouissante en personne. je suis vraiment désolé de débarquer comme cela », il tend la main vers elle, « Jason Miller ».

« Felicity Smoak », Felicity laissa échapper maladroitement, puis rougit.

« Et bien Mademoiselle Smoak, comme je vous le disais, je voulais vous poser une question en personne », Jason lui lance un sourire en coin.

Jason et Felicity se tournèrent tous deux vers la personne qui venait de tousser pour attirer leur attention.

« Oh pardon, voici Monsieur Diggle. Monsieur Diggle est le chef de la sécurité de Monsieur Queen », elle roule des yeux en direction de Diggle, avant de retourner son attention sur Jason.

Jason fait un signe de tête à Diggle, « content de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Diggle. Oliver est dans les parages ? » Jason regarde autour de lui à la recherche de son ami.

« Pas à l'instant non, Monsieur Queen est en réunion à un âtre étage, voulez vous que nous lui fassions savoir que vous êtes ici ? » demande Digg à Jason.

Jason secoue le tête avec véhémence, « pas la peine, ce n'est pas vraiment Oliver que j'étais venu voir » observant Diggle pendant quelques secondes, il tourne à nouveau son attention vers Felicity. « J'espère que vous avez eu les fleurs que je vous ai envoyé plus tôt ? »

Felicity est toujours en train de rougir mais il parvient à répondre, « oui, merci à propos ».

« Et puisque je suis venu ici pour vous poser une question, je devrais peut-être la poser. J'espère que vous ne me trouverez pas trop cavalier mais, accepteriez-vous de venir diner avec moi ? »

* * *

Ouuh ! Le suspens est insoutenable n'est-ce pas ?! ;D

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Vu les retours hyper positifs et ma dévotion sans faille (Drama Queen de sortie ;), voici le 3e chapitre !

Je rappelle que ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de lollipopdiaries.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Tu es en retard ! » Tommy lance un regard noir à Oliver en se levant de la table, il tourne ensuite son attention vers Felicity et se penche pour embrasser sa joue. Se faire attraper seul dans un luxueux restaurant comme Table Salt est embarrassant pour quelqu'un avec du standing de Tommy.

Tommy tire délibérément une chaise pour que Felicity puisse prendre place et la repousse dés qu'elle est confortablement assise, puis se rassoir lui-même, en même temps qu'Oliver. Ils sont assis à une table pour quatre avec Oliver et Tommy faisant se faisant face et Felicity entre eux face à une chaise vide.

« Et bien c'était soit ça, ou alors nous ne serions pas venu du tout », Oliver dit en secouant la tête.

Tommy regarde tour à tour Oliver puis Felicity, « Si je crois comprendre, ça a été une dure journée au bureau ? » dit il avant de faire signe au serveur pour qu'ils puissent commencer.

« Pas plus que d'habitude en fait, c'était la presse qui était vraiment agaçante. On a quitté le bureau à la même heure que tous les autres jours. J'étais en train de marcher vers ma voiture quand un photographe a commencé à me harceler, et puis un autre est apparu ». Elle se tourne complètement vers Tommy, « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça, être suivit constamment partout où tu vas, détaillant le moindre détail de ta vie au public », Felicity partage avec Tommy.

Tommy s'adossa dans son siège, « Ah je vois, le harcèlement par les paparazzis a commencé ? » dit il avec un sourire un peu narquois.

Le serveur choisit ce moment là pour arriver et leur tendre les menus, la conversations se suspend son un instant. Cela leur prend à eux trois quelques minutes pour se décider sur leur commande, mais dès qu'ils sont seuls à nouveau, Tommy relance la conversation.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec l'humeur massacrante de celui-là » demande Tommy à Felicity en pointant Oliver.

Felicity grimace agacée, « ton ami a agressé un photographe qui n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos, et ensuite les autres photographes ont pris encore plus de photos. Il a fallu du temps à Diggle pour calmer tout le monde ».

Tommy fronce les sourcils, « attend, revient un peu en arrière pour moi. Tu disais que tu marchais vers ta voiture. Comment Ollie est arrivé dans la cadre ? »

« Apparement, il m'a suivit dans le parking. Nous avions décidé de prendre nos propres voitures pour aller jusqu'au Verdant, et que je monterais avec lui pour venir dîner ici, mais à la dernière minute, il a décider de monter avec moi et que Diggle nous suivent à sa voiture » Felicity tente de résister au besoin de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est une bonne chose que je l'ai fait, voyant ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été là » justifie Oliver.

Felicity place inconsciemment sa main sur celle d'Oliver qui était sur la table. « Ce qui se serait passé c'est que je les aurais ignorée, je serais montée dans ma voiture, je serais partie ».

Oliver attrape la main de Felicity et entrelace leurs doigts tout aussi inconsciemment, « tu ne peux pas savoir ça. Je suis familier avec ce genre de choses. C'est décidé, jusqu'à ce que tout ça se tasse, tu ne vas nulle part tout seule ».

Tommy, qui est toujours en train de se reposer contre son siège, observe ses mais avec curiosité. Il voit bien qu'ils sont carrément en train de se tenir la main, tout comme les autres convives du restaurant. Ceux qui sont suffisamment près leur jetait deux, trois coups d'oeil. Même dans un lieu comme Table Salt, étend donné la clientèle, il y a son lot d'yeux scrutateurs. La seule différence est que ces yeux scrutateurs sont plus distingués.

Felicity arrache sa main d'Oliver et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, « ça n'est pas près d'arriver ».

Tommy intervient finalement, « hey vous deux, c'est pas l'endroit pour cette conversation », attirant leur attention sur l'intérêt évident des autres clients du restaurant. « Oh et regardé, notre nourriture est arrivé, pourquoi ne profiterions nous pas du diner ». Ils firent tous une pauses le temps que leur plats leur soient servis.

Alors que le serveur s'éloigne, Tommy continue, « vous devez vraiment vous débarrassez de cette mauvaise énergie », il pointe Oliver, puis le bouge vers tous son être en général. « Vous avez besoin de faire de l'exercice plus tard, et je connais justement l'endroit pour ça », dit-il en agitant ses sourcils vers Felicity.

Après le diner, tous les trois se sont tacitement mis d'accord pour se diriger vers la Verdant, ou en tout cas vers le repaire se trouvant en dessous du Verdant. Pour une quelconque raison, Oliver a accepté la suggestion de Tommy de partir devant avec Diggle qui le conduit, et Tommy et Felicity partent ensemble pour aller au Verdant.

Finalement, les paparazzis eurent un jour faste en la prenant en photo en train de quitter le restaurant avec Tommy, qui est un peu moins agressif avec eux comparé Oliver un peu plus tôt.

« Tu vas t'y habituer avec le temps », dit Tommy à Felicity alors qu'il démarre le moteur de sa voiture de sport.

Felicity regarde par la fenêtre, « Je ne veux pas m'y habituer ».

Tommy se tourne sur le côté pour faire face à Felicity et s'appuie sur sa portière, « J'ai le pressentiment que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix sur le sujet, Lissy ».

Felicity parvient finalement au repaire pour trouver Digg et Oliver en train de s'entraîner. Elle dépose tranquillement son sac à main sur ta table et tourne son attention vers ses écrans d'ordinateur.

« Tout est calme ce soir pour l'instant », dit elle en parcourant ses écrans, juste pour être sûre qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

La porte du repaire s'ouvre à nouveau et des pas bruyant se font entendre alors que le personne descend. « Hey Felicity, comment ça va ? » la salue Roy avec un sourire.

Roy regarde Digg et Oliver s'entrainer sur les tapis. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ? » demande t-il en référant à Oliver. Il sent l'inhabituel agressivité et la tension dans l'air.

Felicity se contente d'hausser les épaules, déterminée à ignorer les deux personnes s'entrainant à se battre le plus possible. Elle est toujours un peu énervée contre Oliver pour avoir malmené le photographe plus tôt. Elle n'est pas pressée de voir les conséquences de cet acte. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'olivet n'avait pas été pris en plein mode destruction en public. En tout cas en tant qu'olivet Queen. Il est PDG maintenant, donc il doit maintenir un certain niveau de bienséance.

Roy tourne son attention vers Felicity alors qu'il s'appuie sur sa table, ses coudes posés sur le bord de celle-ci. « Regardes toi, toute célèbre et tout. Thea a poussé des cries suraigus de joie pendant au moins une heure, on aurait pensé que vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde à la façon qu'elle avait de parler et de parler encore de toi, chantant tes louanges et tout ».

Felicity est en train de taper sur son clavier quand soudain elle s'arrête à ce que Roy est en train de dire. Elle se tourne vers Roy, « c'est gentil de sa part je trouve. Je veux dire, Thea et moi, on a jamais vraiment parlé, à moins que salut et bonjour soient considérés comme des phrases maintenant ».

Roy lève les yeux au ciel, « elle a dit quelque chose à propos de commencer un groupe de fans et a même plaisanter en disant qu'elle allait peut essayer le 'look Felicity', pour voir si ça lui irait ».

Felicity incline la tête vers Roy, « le look Felicity ? »

Roy hausse les épaules, « Tu sais », il se redresse puis lève un doigt et pointe le visage de Felicity, « le look lunette et queue de cheval. Apparemment c'est un truc à la mode maintenant, un moyen sûr d'avoir l'air respectable et intelligente ».

Felicity lève les yeux au ciel, « Je me sens insultée, ça », elle pointe son visage, « n'est pas un look, c'est moi. J'ai besoin de mes lunettes sinon je ne peux pas voir. Et je relève mes cheveux parce que c'est plus facile à maintenir en place toute la journée ».

« Dis ça à ton groupe de fans. Peut-être que si je les rejoints, je peux être leur conseiller ou quelque chose. Comme j'ai les infos de l'intérieur et tout », dit Roy avec un sourire narquois.

« Si tu es là juste pour faire perdre du temps à Felicity, je te suggère de rentrer chez toi Roy », Oliver hurle depuis les tapis d'entraînement.

Roy et Felicity échange un regard avant que Felicity ne murmure, « Vas t-en maintenant avant qu'il ne remplace le mannequin d'entrainement qu'il est en train de tabasser par toi ».

Roy sort précipitamment, et la porte du repaire se faire avec un résonant clic. Digg marche lentement vers elle en s'épongeant le visage, tout en essayant de contrôler un énorme sourire menaçant d'exploser alors que Felicity se tourne vers lui.

Quand Digg atteint finalement les côtés de Felicity, il se tourne vers Oliver pour le regarder frapper agressivement le mannequin, puis secoue la tête avant de se tourner pour faire face à Felicity, « tu m'en doit une, mais alors de manière spectaculaire », dit il en étirant ses muscles endoloris.

Felicity lui lance un regard désolé, « Désolée qu'il est utilisé ton corps comme mannequin d'entrainement. Maintenant rentre à la maison avant qu'il ne repose les yeux, et son attention, sur toi ».

Diggle observe Oliver à nouveau, « ça va aller toute seule avec lui ? »

Felicity est en train de regarder Oliver continuer de s'acharner sur le mannequin d'entrainement, « yep ».

Digg expire lentement, « ok alors, je vais rentrer à la maison après m'être changé ». Il lui murmure ensuite silencieusement « Il sait pour le gars, Miller ? »

Felicity met une main sur sa tempe, « Oh, j'avais complètement oublié à propos de ça. Non, il ne sait pas, et je ne pense pas que je devrais lui. C'est ma vie, et on est pas … tu sais. Je n'ai pas à lui demandé la permission ou quoique ce soit ».

Diggle tapote l'épaule de Felicity, « Tu sais comment il va réagir à ça ».

Finalement, Felicity et Oliver se trouvent seuls dans le repaire, et vers une heure du matin, Felicity décide enfin de mettre fin à sa journée. Elle a commencé à éteindre certains écrans d'ordinateur quand elle entend Oliver s'approcher.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demande Oliver.

Felicity se tourne vers lui tout en évitant de contempler ses abdos plein de sueur exposé devant elle, juste à la hauteur de ses yeux vu qu'elle est assise et qu'il est debout. A la place, elle penche en arrière pour regarder son visage avent de se retourner vers ses ordinateurs. « Yep, je voudrais arriver en avance demain matin pour évaluer les informations que le département des sciences appliquées a envoyé plus tôt aujourd'hui ».

« Tu travailles trop dur », déclare Oliver.

Felicity hausse les épaules « J'aime ce que je fais. C'est à la fois un travail et un plaisir pour moi ».

Oliver lui lance ce regard encore, « est-ce que ça te dérangerait de d'attendre un moment, on peut s'en aller tous les deux. Je dois juste me changer ».

Felicity pivote sur sa chaise pour faire face à Oliver et fais une pause d'une milliseconde, « bon ok, je vais attendre ».

Il finit pas la suivre jusque chez elle sur sa Ducati. Attendant que les lumières de chez elle soient allumées pour conduire bruyamment vers le manoir.

Felicity choisit sa robe du jour avec soin, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se changer avant son 'rendez-vous' avec Jason Miller. Malgré son plan initial de prendre de l'avance sur le droit du jour, elle est détournée de son but par les gros titres de quelques torchons people dont elle avait eu les alertes. Ca en plus de quelques paparazzis qui l'avaient harcelé, l'a mire plutôt à cran ce matin là.

Elle a donc passé à la place presque une heure à survoler les feuilles de chou et les sites présentant ses activités de la nuit précédentes avec Oliver et Tommy. Des photos d'elle avec Oliver, lui impliqué dans la rixe, entrant dans le restaurant ; et elle avec Tommy sortant de Table Salt et se entrant dans le Verdant, étaient les principales caractéristiques de sa journée apparemment.

Tu parles d'être sous les feux de la rampe ! Malgré l'avertissement de Tommy, elle n'avait absolument pas anticipé que les répercussion de son interview dans le Tatler auraient ce genre d'effet sur elle.

L'humer d'Oliver la déconcerte aussi beaucoup. A en juger par son expression, il est également au courant des gros titres . Plusieurs fois, elle pense qu'il va débuter une conversation à leur propos, mais comme d'habitude, il continue d'ignorer l'évident. Typique de leur relation désaxée, garde les choses professionnelles et ignore le reste.

Il est cinq heures passé et elle est quasiment prête à partir, quand Oliver m'appelle de son bureau. Elle le regarde interrogatrice à travers le panneau de verre avant de se lever et de marcher vers lui.

« Je pensais que nous devrions prendre la même voiture pour aller au repaire. Prendre d'abord quelque chose au Big Belly peut-être ? » lui demande Oliver.

C'est au tour de Felicity d'essayer d'éluder, « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te rejoindrai pas là-bas autour de 9 heures plutôt ».

Oliver fronce les sourcils, « pourquoi tu dois attendre jusqu'à 9 heures ? »

Felicity observe la carpette, puis ses chaussures avant de relever les yeux vers Oliver, « Je dois être autre part avant ça, mais je te vois plus tard », dit elle, essayant d'éviter de répondre à sa question directement, elle se détourne.

« Attends », Oliver se lève de son siège. « Où dois tu aller, peut-être que Digg et moi pouvons t'accompagner, ça ne nous dérange pas ». Oliver pense probablement qu'elle a besoin de faire des courses ou quelque chose dans le même goût.

Felicity se mord la lèvre, « Je ne sais pas comment mais quelque part, je ne pense pas que si tu me suivait ça se finirait bien. Je vais à un rendez-vous en fait, voilà je l'ai dit ».

Oliver fait une pause et se tient rigide, absorbant les mots, « tu vas à un rendez-vous ? Et tu n'allais pas me le dire ? Je ne savais même pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ! »

« Oliver, tu n'es pas mon père. Tu es mon ami. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour aller à un rendez-vous », lui dit Felicity.

Oliver lève un doigt et la pointe avec, il ouvre sa bouche deux fois comme pour dire quelque chose, pour finalement expirer, « dis moi que ce gars est quelqu'un pour qui tu as au moins fait une minutieuse vérification de ses antécédents. Depuis quand est-ce que tu le connais, depuis quand est-ce que tu sors avec ce gars ? »

Puisqu'ils sont désormais tous les deux dans l'espace de travail de Felicity, elle est en mesure d'attraper son sac et sa tablette en un geste alors que son téléphone signale un message. Après avoir vérifié le message, elle se tourne vers Oliver, « tu connais le gars en réalité, Jason… Jason Miller ? » Ne voulant pas voir sa réaction qu'elle sait ne serait pas bonne, elle se dépêcha de marchez vers les ascenseurs.

Alors qu'elle appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, elle entend des pas derrière elle, « Felicity, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ».

Felicity regarde Oliver comme si il lui était poussé une seconde tête, « Pourquoi ? », elle observe ensuite son visage et le regarde dans les yeux, « donne moi une bonne raison pour laquelle tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

Oliver la regarde à nouveau avec ce regard qu'il lui réserve fréquemment ces derniers temps, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur arrive. Felicity souffle avant de se détourner d'Oliver et d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. « Je te vois plus tard ». Et sur ces mots, les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, Oliver est laissé là, à en fixer les portes durant quelques minutes, réticent à bouger.

* * *

Ouuuh on s'attendait PAS DU TOUT à la réaction d'Oliver XD


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le chapitre suivant, pas sûre que c'est ce que vous espériez ;)

* * *

Felicity est dans une antichambre de la chaîne, complètement maquillée, courtoisie du personnel de la chaîne et parcourant l'antisèche pour l'interview qu'on lui avait donné et qui contient certaines questions possibles qui pourraient être posées pendant l'interview.

L'émission d'information appelée 'Tech Talk' du câble se concentre sur les informations technologiques, la recherche et le développement, les innovations, les success stories, les portraits de personnalités considérées non-conformistes, innovatrices et d'autorités dans le domaine.

Ce jour là, elle est accompagné par un employé des RP (Relations Publiques) de QC qui lui sert d'un genre d'assistant personnel. Apparement, l'employé en question est désormais responsable non seulement du programme d'événements du directeur général et du PDG, mais aussi de celui de l'assistante de direction du PDG. Rien que ce matin là, elle a été briefé sur son programme d'activités qui inclut apparement deux réceptions organisées par QC pour ses investisseurs, auxquelles elle est de toute façon déjà habituée à aller en tant qu'assistante de direction. Ce qui la surprend le plus sont les responsabilités supplémentaires qui lui ont été assignées. Son programme inclut désormais aussi des apparitions à des projets sociaux et humanitaires soit menés soit soutenus par QC, comme l'inauguration d'une nouvelle aile de l'hôpital Général de Starling City où elle doit couper le ruban symbolique avec Oliver elle doit donner un cours spécial dans un centre juvénile où elle parlera de compétences informatiques basiques (pour prévenir les ados de rejoindre des gangs, des drogues et de l'alcool, et les re-concentrer sur des programmes de développement de leur compétences) elle doit aussi représentée QC dans une collecte de fonds pour un orphelinat local avec Moira et Thea Queen, en plus de deux interviews programmées.

Le personnel de 'Tech Talk' a été très gentil avec elle, le présentateur a fait un saut un peu plus tôt. Un homme particulièrement versé dans le domaine des sciences et de la technologie, c'est un ancien professeur qui a également assisté le gouvernement local dans des projets spéciaux. Il lui a dit qu'il se concentrerait sur QC, ainsi que l'avancée actuelle du département des sciences appliquées en plus d'autres projets de QC qu'elle peut partager avec le grand public, mais aussi son rôle en tant qu'assistante de direction pour faire sortir ses projets de terre.

Heureusement pour elle qu'elle est réellement au courant des projets des différentes départements, ayant été présente à chacune des présentations des divisions à QC, en fait, elle a réexaminé la plupart des propositions et des budgets et recommandé de mener à bien les projet ou non.

Elle est en train de prendre quelques notes sur son antisèche quand un homme entre dans la pièce. Après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil, il sourit largement et lui tend la main. « Mademoiselle Smoak, c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. Je suis Mark Casey ».

Felicity se lève et fait un geste pour lui serrer la main. « Monsieur Casey, vous pouvez m'appeler Felicity ».

« Appelez moi Mark alors, Monsieur Casey c'est mon père. Je ne crois pas être si vieux ». Regardant au alentour de l'antichambre, « J'espère que vous êtes à l'aise ici, c'est là que nos invités VIP restent avant l'interview en elle-même ».

« Oh, c'est très agréable et confortable, merci », Felicity sourit, « et… merci pour les fleurs que vous avez envoyé ».

Mark met ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, « Je vous en prie, comme je vous le disais, nous voulons prendre grand soin de nos invités VIP. En réalité », il regarde sa montre, « je pense que nous avons encore quelques minutes, voulez vous faire un tour des locaux ? »

Felicity est excitée à l'idée à cette perspective, quoiqu'elle préfère ne pas paraître trop impatiente. « Oh, je ne veux pas prendre une part trop importante de votre temps, vous devez être particulièrement occupé à diriger un endroit comme celui-là ».

« Oui, je suis plutôt occupé, mais je ne suis pas le genre à laisser passer une opportunité d'être le guide personnel d'un invité VIP », dit Mark timidement.

Felicity lève un sourcil en direction de Mark, comme pour mettre au défi son affirmation.

Mark plie immédiatement, « Bon ok, vous m'avez percé à jour, je ne fais pas de visite guidée habituellement, mais pour vous, je ferais avec plaisir une exception. Ce serait pour moi un honneur de vous montrer le monde derrière la boite qui présente le produit fini ».

« Vous êtes sûr d'avoir du temps ? » demande Felicity à nouveau.

Mark pointe sa montre, « Si on commence la visite maintenant, je peux vous ramener ici dans vingt minutes top chrono. C'est en réalité votre choix, soit vous restez assise ici, soit vous faites une visite d'initiée VIP », il fini comme pour à son tour la mettre au défi.

Felicity penche la tête et se mord la lèvre, « Ok ».

« Ok alors », il se déplace sur le côté et la pousse à le suivre hors de l'antichambre. Alors qu'ils sortent, il place un main dans le bas de son dos pour la guider.

Finalement, Felicity a grandement apprécié la visite. Bien que ce soit une chaine d'information du câble, cela lui permit d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de première catégorie de combien de personnes il faut pour mettre en place une présentation de 30 secondes. Elle a même passé quelques minutes à écouter un producteur planifier des portraits diffusés durant un émission d'une heure, avec son personnel et son équipe. Mark a sorti le carte de son statut de PDG pour qu'ils puissent assister à une partie de la discussion très animée, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque l'heure pour elle de ce rendre à son interview.

Usée et épuisée à cinq heures du soir, elle est cependant satisfaite de tout ce qui est arrivé dans la journée. Quoiqu'elle ai eu quelques inquiétudes au début de la journée à propos de l'interview, un article écrit est après tout très différent d'une interview en face à face, peu importe que ce soit enregistré et non pas du direct, tu dois quand même penser vite et être au sommet de sa forme pour ainsi dire, et plus important encore, en ressortir aimable et sympathique, elle pense qu'elle s'en est plutôt bien sortie.

Alors que Mark Casey l'a laissé à quelques minutes avant le début de l'enregistrement, il est revenu vers la fin pour la remercier personnellement pour son temps, et la raccompagner vers la berline de luxe que la chaîne a mis à sa disposition pour la ramener à QC. Elle est presque sûre que ce ne sont pas tous les invités VIP qui sont dotés de services personnalisé par le PDG de la maison d'édition Casey et du conglomérat de sociétés de chaînes du câble.

Quand Casey lui donne une poignée de main pour lui dire au revoir, elle remarque que sa main s'attarde un peu plus que ce qui peut être considéré comme professionnel. Son « J'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je suis honoré de quelques heures de votre temps Mademoiselle Smoak. J'espère que vous ne serez pas surprise si je vous téléphone dans quelques jours », est suffisant pour elle, pour confirmer que ce n'est en effet pas la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Monsieur Casey.

Alors qu'elle est en chemin pour retourner à QC à l'arrière de la berline, l'employé des RP de QC qui voyage avec elle, lui tend un bouquet de roses, « ceci m'a été donné par un des assistants personnels de Monsieur Casey pour que je vous le donne ».

« Oh », Felicity accepte le bouquet des mains de l'employé, voyant une carte, elle l'ouvre et sourit en lisant le message, 'Les gens exceptionnels méritent des roses RARES' signé Mark Casey. Et ce sont en effet des roses rares de la variété violette, sa couleur préférée. Quelqu'un a fait ses devoirs à son propos.

Elle a été dans l'oreille d'Oliver, pour ainsi dire, durant la dernière heure et demi, lui fournissant une assistance à distance alors qu'il s'occupe de délit mineur pour la nuit. Digg et Roy sont tous deux respectivement avec Lyla et Thea pour la nuit, donc ils sont justes tous les deux pour la nuit. Quand Oliver l'informe qu'ils ont suffisamment sauvé la ville pour une nuit, elle est plus que prête à mettre fin à cette journée.

Elle a dû mal à croire à quel point sa vie est devenu usante et fatigante en seulement une semaine. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà plus que son compte de travail à faire à QC en plus de activité de sauvetage nocturne de la ville, mais ajoute à ça un programme social complet, elle est suspendue à un fil. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle apprécie ses engagements sociaux pour l'instant.

Qui aurait pensé que des années après, Felicity Smoak qui a été diplômé major de la promotion 2009 du MIT, serait le centre de l'attention. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant son 'rendez-vous' de la nuit précédente avec Jason Miller. Le gars tient réellement à mettre le paquet pour un rendez-vous.

D'accord sa famille possède cet hôtel luxueux, mais ça restait quand même un geste très extravagant d'avoir fait fermer le restaurant-terrasse au sommet du bâtiment pour son rendez-vous.

 _« Oh, c'est à couper le souffle », Felicity découvre la vue de l'horizon de Starling City avec tous ses bâtiment de nuit._

 _De leur perchoir au sommet d'un hôtel de quarante étages, elle peut voir la ville sous tous les angles. Pas étonnant que le restaurant du dernier étage fait payer sa cuisine à prix fort, la localisation en elle-même serait suffisante pour justifier le prix. 'Le Sommet' comme le restaurant cinq étoiles est appelé, est très exclusif et connu. Cela prend normalement des semaines, voir des mois pour obtenir une réservation pour une personne lambda._

 _Alors qu'elle observe le restaurant, elle remarque qu'ils sont les seuls occupants de l'espace._

 _« Où sont tous les autres ? » demande elle en se tournant vers Jason Miller._

 _« J'ai fait fermer l'endroit pour la nuit. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Je voulais un peu d'intimité », Jason la regarde en essayant de deviner sa réaction._

 _Felicity se tourne à nouveau vers la silhouette des bâtiments, « Est-ce que c'est ce que vous faites habituellement pour faire chavirer une fille ? »_

 _Jason rit légèrement, « malgré la façon dont me présente les magazines à scandales, me croiriez vous si je vous disais que je sors très rarement avec des femmes en ce moment ? »_

 _Elle se tourne pour lui faire face, et regarde autour du restaurant, « Toujours est-il, ne pensez vous pas que c'est un peu trop ? »_

 _« Peut-être que je voulais juste vous impressionner. Est-ce que j'ai au moins réussi ? » Jason lui lance un regard mesuré._

 _Elle penche la tête sur le côté avant de répondre, « Pour être complètement honnête, je suis pas vraiment attirée par l'extravagance et la démesure, je suis une fille simple avec des goûts simples. Mais je vous donne des points pour l'effort et l'honnêteté »._

 _Jason tend une main vers elle, « Je peux juste espérer que je vais continuer à faire bonne impression alors, puisque j'espère que ceci n'est le premier d'une longue série de rendez-vous dans un futur proche ». Il l'escorte vers la seule table qui a été préparée dans le coin ayant la meilleure vue._

Alors qu'Oliver descend les marches du repaire, il remarque la silhouette seule en bas, souriant sans regarder quoique ce soit en particulier, perdue dans l'espace. Felicity est heureuse. C'est la première pensée que lui traverse l'esprit. Pourquoi est-elle heureuse ? Mieux encore, qui est responsable pour ce sourire qu'elle a aux lèvres.

Les sourires de Felicity sont rares, du moins les sincères le sont. Oliver peut distinguer chacun de ses sourires, ainsi que ses rires, les uns des autres.

Elle a un sourire lèvres fermées, le sourire qu'elle utilise durant la majorité de son temps à QC, particulièrement aux réceptions de QC auxquelles elle est forcée d'être présente, pour montrer que bien qu'elle aille bien, elle est toujours réservée, presque refermée sur elle-même, c'est assez similaire à ce qu'elle appellerait son sourire de 'playboy'.

Elle a aussi un sourire forcé, qu'elle utilise rarement parce qu'elle est après tout une personne si sincère. Mais ce sourire forcé fait son apparition quand on lui pose des questions auxquels elle n'était pas préparée à répondre, ou si elle essaye de cacher quelque chose.

Elle a son sourire en coin, qui est aussi son sourire en se mordant la lèvre, elle utilise ce sourire quand elle déborde d'émotion et qu'elle a peine se contenir.

Mais personnellement, son préféré est son sourire franc, parce que c'est le plus rare. Il a besoin de ses sourires là, la façon qu'a tout son visage de s'illuminer et de se transformer. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'il peut le dire, elle réserve ce sourire là pour Digg et lui seulement, surtout pour lui. C'est un sourire qui quand elle vous l'offre, vous encourage à lui sourire en retour, parce qu'il est si honnête et pur. C'est comme si elle voulait partager son bonheur avec toutes les personnes destinataires de ce sourire.

Et c'est le sourire qu'elle a à ce moment là. Qu'est-ce qui la fait sourire de cette façon, et qui la fait sourire de cette façon, est le puzzle qu'Oliver est déterminé à résoudre. En y repensant, il sait que ce n'est pas lui, il n'a rien fait, du moins aujourd'hui, pour mériter ce sourire. Digg n'est pas dans les parages, donc ce n'est pas lui non plus. Ce sourire que Felicity a sur son visage, ce sourire lui fait peur.

Donc Oliver l'approche, et prononce son nom.

Elle est toujours en train de sourire en se remémorant la soirée passée quand elle sent une mains se poser sur son épaule qui la fait sursauter.

« Oh mon Dieu Oliver, tu essayes de me provoquer une crise cardiaque ?! » Felicity le réprimande bruyamment.

Oliver enlève sa main de son épaule et la pose sur le dos de sa chaise pour la faire rapidement pivoter. « Je t'ai appelé trois fois mais tu étais… distraite. Y a t-il quoique ce soit que tu veux partager ? »

« Non, rien », elle retourne immédiatement son siège pour éteindre ses ordinateurs et sa tablette avant de dévisager Oliver, « Je vois qu'aujourd'hui fait partie de l'une des rares fois où tu reviens sans blessure ».

Oliver lui lance un regard inquisiteur en retour, comme si il essayait de trouver la réponse à quelque chose. Il prend une chaise pas loin er s'assoie à côté d'elle, avant de recommencer à l'observer.

« Quoi ? » lui demande Felicity, un peu perturbée par son examen.

« Je ne sais pas », toujours en la regardant vivement, « il y a juste quelque chose de différent chez toi ? » demande finalement Oliver.

Felicity fronce les sourcils à la question, « Je ne comprends pas Oliver. Je suis toujours la même Felicity. La même qui peut voir au travers de n'importe lequel de tes mensonges, tes excuses, la même qui te supporte toujours quoi qu'il arrive ».

Oliver expire profondément, « Je sais, mais… J'ai le sentiment que les choses changent. Tu es en train de changer. Tu commences à avoir une vie en dehors de… QC… et … tout ça… et je... » dit il en référence aux activités nocturnes.

Felicity baisse les yeux vers le sol, « Ma vie est en train de changer à cause de QC, à cause de cet article et des apparitions que je dois maintenant faire pour le compte de QC. Mais je suis toujours là. Je serais toujours là. Ce que l'on fait, c'est important pour moi aussi, autant que ça l'est pour toi et Digg, je trouverais toujours du temps pour ça ».

Malgré l'assurance de Felicity, Oliver n'arrive pas à se défaire de l'appréhension que le tenaille. Il ne peut pas en identifier la raison. Il sait juste d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'ils sont en train de s'éloigner, même s'ils sont encore constamment ensemble.

Elle est en train de construire une vie en dehors de QC et Arrow. La source de ses sourires s'étend désormais au-delà de Diggle et lui. Elle est heureuse, même lui peut le dire. Et aussi égoïste que cela peut le faire paraître, il n'aime pas ça du tout.

Il sait qu'il est injuste. Il sait que ses actes le trahissent. Il est suffisamment perspicace pour savoir que Diggle et Tommy, qui le connaissent tous les deux très bien, savent qu'il a des sentiments pour Felicity qui vont plus loin que 'juste amis'. Malgré son image de playboy, il ne sort que très rarement avec des femmes, si ce n'est pas du tout. Non seulement il n'en a pas le temps, mais plus important encore, il n'a pas la propension de la faire puisque son intérêt est placé sur une femme en particulier.

Mais maintenant que les circonstances le place dans une situations inattendue, il a eu du mal à rester conforme à sa résolution, uniquement parce qu'il ne veut pas voir Felicity heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est toujours sienne, d'une certaine manière. La personne vers qui il se tourne systématiquement, sa partenaire, la sienne.

Cette fois, c'est lui que est surpris quand il sent la main de Felicity sur son épaule. « Où est-ce que tu viens d'aller ? » demande Felicity.

Oliver lève la tête vers elle de sa position assise, puisqu'elle est déjà debout et prête à partir. Il était tellement dans ses pensée qu'il n'a même pas remarqué les mouvements qu'elle était en train de faire bien qu'elle ai été assise à côté de lui.

Felicity dévisage à nouveau Oliver, « Euh, je pars devant puisque tu sembles avoir besoin de plus de temps seul ».

Oliver se lève à ce moment là et soupir lourdement, poussant Felicity à placer une main sur son poignet et de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de la lire.

Oliver fixe son regard sur sa main toujours enroulée autour de son poignet pendant quelques instants avant de lui même entourer son poignet pour entrelacer leur main ensemble. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se tiennent la main, mais c'est la première fois qu'il remarque à quel point leur mains semblent aller parfaitement ensembles.

Pressant sa main durant quelques secondes, Oliver lève son regard vers le visage de Felicity, « Ca va aller pour rentrer à la maison ? Tu peux toujours attendre que je me change et ensuite on peut partir ensemble ».

Levant sa main vers son torse, « Je pense que ça va aller pour ce soir, je vais partir devant ».

Oliver hoche la tête, puis presse sa main à nouveau, « Ok alors. Bonne nuit du coup ».

Felicity glisse ses deux mains loin d'Oliver et commence à s'en aller. Pendant un moment, Oliver ressent un frisson causé par la perte de sa chaleur, et il fait un pas en avant pour reculer son départ, même si ce n'est que pour quelques secondes.

« Felicity, Maman voulait que je te rappelle le diner de famille demain soir », lui rappelle Oliver.

Felicity était sur le point de monter la première marche de l'escalier, mais elle se tourne vers Oliver, « Oui, comment je pourrais oublier ça. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est nécessaire. Tu as dit toi-même que c'est un diner familial, et je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la famille ».

Oliver aurait pu répondre à son affirmation rhétorique de tant de façon différente, mais il choisit l'approche nonchalante et hausse les épaules, « Tu as déjà dit que tu y serais donc il n'y a aucun moyen que tu t'en sortes sans y aller. Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas te chercher demain matin, comme ça ont pourra aller ensemble au manoir en partant de QC après le travail ».

« Oh, je pensais que j'aurais le temps de rentrer à la maison et de ma changer avant le diner, je n'ai jamais été chez toi pour un diner familial, donc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi porter », lui dit Felicity.

« Felicity, ce que tu portes au bureau est très bien. C'est juste un diner dans ma maison. Pas la Maison Blanche », dit Oliver en secouant la tête.

Felicity lui lance un regard de travers, « C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu dines dans ta maison tous les soirs, moi, par contre », elle lève les mains de frustration, et après avoir soufflé, « ok, tu viens me chercher le matin. Et Oliver, ne sois pas en retard, on doit réexaminer les chiffres pour une nouvelle proposition de projet dont on a la réunion dans la matinée ».

Oliver s'appuie sur la table supportant ses ordinateurs, plantant ses mains au bord de celle-ci, « Je ne suis jamais en retard ».

Felicity lève les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour marcher jusqu'à la sortie du repaire, « Dis ça à quelqu'un qui ne te connaît pas aussi bien », avec cette dernière déclaration, il entendit la porte se fermer complètement.

Et n'était-elle pas dans le mille, elle le connais en effet si bien. Et il aime à penser qu'il la connaît tout aussi bien. Oliver a beaucoup de chose auquel penser. Elle a raison, comme d'habitude, il a besoin de temps seul avec lui-même.

* * *

Alors ? :)

Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, qu'ils soient des guests auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, ou des membres du site auxquels je n'ai pas forcément le temps de répondre, je lis toujours vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir et me motivent !


	5. Chapter 5

Ouf, j'ai enfin fini de traduire celui-là ! Il était long ! je crois qu'il va vous plaire ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5

C'est finalement pratiquement le moment d'aller au 'diner familial des Queens'. Felicity a vérifié et revérifié son maquillage ainsi qu'elle a arrangé et réarrangé ses vêtements. Malgré l'assurance d'Oliver que ce n'est qu'un diner, comme un diner familial de tous les jours, Felicity ressent tout de même des tensions nerveuses.

Petit un, cela fait un petit moment, comme un petit moment de dix ans, qu'elle n'a pas assisté à ne serait-ce qu'à un semblant de 'diner familial' avec de la famille. Petit deux, c'est le diner familial des Queens, elle est presque sûre son expérience limitée dans les diners familiaux est infiniment différente que n'importe quel diner familial ordinaire des Queens de tous les jours. Petit trois, c'est le diner familial des Queens. Et elle peut continuer sur le sujet encore et encore.

Elle doit physiquement s'obliger à se diriger vers les toilettes pour femmes de la direction pour y rester plusieurs minutes. Elle se rappelle qu'elle est assurée, couronnée de succès, brillante, intelligente et respectée, et presque dirigeante de QC, et donc, elle devrait être capable de survire à quelque chose d'aussi terre à terre qu'un diner familial.

Mais c'est le diner familial des Queens, ce qui est vraiment la raison pour laquelle elle ressent un peu d'anxiété. Ce n'est pas une réception, ni une fête, d'autant qu'elle en sache, aucun autre invité n'est prévu si elle se rappelle les paroles de Moira Queen. C'est juste Moira, Thea, Walter et Oliver. Il n'y a jamais de raison d'avoir un diner privé au manoir avant, donc malgré les années où elle a travaillé pour QC, c'est une première pour elle. Et le fait que l'invitation provienne de la Reine elle-même ne fait que l'inquiété un peu plus.

Oliver, elle peut gérer, après tout, ils ont eu plein de diners informels avant. Malgré ma bizarrerie qui les entoure tous les deux en ce moment, elle est ok avec lui. Ou du moins elle essaye d'être ok avec lui. Ce jour là, Oliver a envoyé des ondes différentes. Il a alterné entre taciturne et réservé. Elle l'a attrapé la fixant de son bureau, son siège placé de sorte qu'il est une parfaite ligne de vision d'elle.

A chaque fois, qu'elle levait la tête pour le regarder, elle l'attrapait en train de la regarder, et contrairement aux autres fois, il n'essaya même pas de regarder ailleurs, il la regardait juste, droit dans les yeux. Concentrant tout son être sur elle.

Peut importe ce qu'il avait en tête, il n'a pas essayé de cacher le fait qu'il a été distrait toute la journée. Il lui a fait annuler toutes ses réunions de l'après-midi sous le prétexte de rattraper son retard sur les documents qui demandent son attention mais en réalité, la seule chose qu'il a fait est de ruminer.

Contrairement à Oliver, Felicity essayait de se concentrer pour essayer d'abattre le plus de travail ce jour là. Elle a travaillé comme une acharnée à cause de son agenda social très chargé. L'examen du budget lui prit presque toute la matinée à faire, le directeur des Sciences Appliquées et son chef d'équipe étaient catégoriquement contre la réduction du budget exigé, argumentant que rogner le budget engendrerait de plus grands coups sur le long terme. Le fait qu'Oliver soit resté presque complètement détaché de toute l'affaire lui tapèrent sur les nerfs.

Pas de doute là-dessus, Oliver était distrait. Il était comme ça depuis le nuit précédente. Felicity râla dans sa barbe. Il ferrait mieux d'améliorer son humeur pendant le diner parce qu'elle allait avoir besoin de se reposer sur lui pour obtenir du soutien au cas où elle se ridiculiserait pendant le diner, elle pensa.

Elle était en train de mordiller inconsciemment le bout de son stylo, fronçant les sourcils en direction de son ordinateur, alors qu'elle examinait quelqu'autres nombres, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fit sursauter, « Felicity, il est presque sept heures du soir. On doit partir dans quelques minutes.

Alors que Felicity arrive dans le vestibule, elle remarque immédiatement que l'atmosphère a changé. D'une, Oliver semble être plus détendu alors qu'il salue Raisa, la gouvernante familiale.

« Monsieur Oliver, tout le monde est dans le petit salon », dit Raisa à Oliver, jetant un coup d'oeil à Felicity une seconde plus tard pour lui offrir le même sourire accueillant.

Bien sûr que les Queens ont un petit salon, où ils prennent probablement un verre avant le diner. Et Oliver qui insistait que ce n'est qu'un diner familial ordinaire. Ordinaire, mes fesses, si c'était son échauffement de pré-diner, cela consisterait à pousser le bazar se trouvant sur sa table de salon pour faire de la place pour le plat chinois à emporter.

Oliver est maintenant en train de l'aider à enlever son manteau et de le tendre à Raisa, avant de la prendre par le coude pour la guider vers le petit salon. Et bingo, c'est comme si elle marchait dans une prise de Downtown Abbey, une série qui présente les cultures de haute société d'autrefois.

L'image de Walter et Moira assis sur le canapé, chacun avec un verre à la main, et Thea dans un fauteuil, ses bras soigneusement posés sur ses genoux comme seules les jeunes dames entrainées peuvent le faire, la pousse à s'arrêter net, causant à Oliver de se cogner légèrement contre elle avant de se corriger et de se placer à sa gauche. Désormais côte à côte, il place une main dans le bas de son dos, ajoutant juste un petit peu de pression pour qu'elle recommence à marcher.

« Ah Oliver, Mademoiselle Smoak, juste à temps », Moire se lève du canapé au même moment que Walter.

Walter s'avance, posant son verre avant de tendre la main vers Felicity, « Felicity, cela fait un moment ». Walter laisse échapper un large sourire qu'elle lui retourne. Dans le peu de temps qu'elle a connu Walter, quand il était alors PDG de QC avant de se retirer en faveur d'Oliver, il était un fervent supporter de Felicity. Il est singulièrement responsable de la hausse de confiance dont elle avait besoin alors qu'elle faisait son chemin au sein de QC.

Après s'être retiré de QC, Walter Steele s'était vu offert un certain nombre d'options tentantes, mais il décida d'aller à la Banque National de Starling, il est désormais le le directeur de l'établissement financier.

Walter a continué sur sa lancée et secoué la main d'Oliver, l'ouverture permit à Moira de s'avancer pour saluer Felicity convenablement. « Bienvenue ma chère, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que Felicity. Et s'il vous plait, appelez moi Moira, nous ne sommes pas au bureau après tout ».

« Oh, bien sûr Madame Que… je veux dire, Moira, cela va me prendre un peu de temps pour m'y habituer », dit Felicity en essayant de dissimuler son embarras avec un rire.

Oliver se tourne pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue, avant de se tourner vers la silhouette qui est restée assise sur son siège, « Speedy, nous avons une invitée », faisant un geste vers Felicity.

Thea se lève en un bond et frappe dans ses mains une fois, « Je peux voir ça mon cher frère. Felicity Smoak, J'ai enfin la chance de pouvoir te connaitre ». Sa déclaration lui cause un sourcil levé de son frère.

Thea continue, « Et bien, Walter a évidement travaillé avec Felicity auparavant. Mère connaît Felicity, elle travaille à QC après tout, même Roy en sait plus sur elle », dit elle en pointant Felicity, « que moi ». Thea avance jusqu'à être à moins de 30 cm du Felicity, « J'ai adoré l'article sur toi. Et je crois mon frère », plaçant une main sur le torse de son frère, « quand il dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu en faire autant en tant que PDG sans toi. Les maths et les sciences n'ont jamais été ses matières fortes ».

« Hey Speedy, je suis juste là », Oliver est offensé.

Thea frappe trois fois la poitrine de son frère , « ne t'inquiète pas mon très cher frère, tu es toujours mon frère préféré ».

« Je suis ton seul frère », réplique Oliver.

« Oh c'est vrai », glousse Thea.

Walter interrompt les frère et sœur alors qu'il marche vers le bar, « Puis-je t'offrir un apéritif Felicity ? » Walter est déjà en train de verser un verre de scotch, vraisemblablement pour Oliver.

Avant que Felicity ne puisse répondre, Oliver interrompt, « Felicity est plus une amatrice de vin, rouge pour être précis ».

« Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas monter une bouteille de la cave alors, je pense que ce soir est une soirée parfaite pour l'une de ses bouteilles que nous gardons pour les occasions spéciales. Ne penses tu pas, Oliver chéri ? Moira dirige sa question à son fils.

Olive regarde sa mère un moment puis lance à Felicity un petit sourire, avant de se détourner pour aller vers la cave comme indiqué par sa mère.

Felicity est laissé debout au milieu du petit salon , momentanément perdue et ne sachant pas quoi faire, quand elle entend un voix familière brailler en provenance du vestibule.

« Tommy ! » Thea étreint Tommy chaleureusement et partage un sourire connaisseur avec elle.

Tommy se tourne ensuite vers Walter et Moira en les saluant, « Walter », il donne une poignée de main ferme à Walter, et s'approche de Moira pour l'embrasser sur la joue, « Madame Q ».

Moira secoue la tête mais sourie, « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que tu fasses une apparition ce soir », dit elle moqueuse.

« J'ai été informé par une haute autorité », faisant clairement référence à Thea, « que le diner familial des Queens comprend une invité spéciale ce soir, qui ce trouve être une amie qui m'est très, très chère à moi aussi. Donc étant donné que je suis un membre honoraire de la famille Queen, je me suis moi-même invité », il répond effrontément avant de se tourner vers Felicity.

« Lissy, pourquoi aussi formelle là-bas ! » alors qu'il se tourne pour lui donner une étreinte exubérante.

« Tommy ! » la voix pleine de remontrance d'Oliver se fait entendre alors qu'il est témoin lorsque Tommy attrape Felicity, et dans son esprit, l'agresse physiquement.

Tommy repose Felicity, ses pieds touchant fermement le sol à nouveau, avant qu'il ne se tourne et salue Oliver, « Hey mon pote ».

Oliver est toujours en train de tenir deux bouteilles de sa sélection de vin rouge, mais il pointe un doigt vers Tommy, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Madame Q », se tournant vers Moira, « la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'avais une invitation ouverte pour le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le diner ici. De plus », il fait un clin d'oeil conspirateur à Moira et Thea, « quand est-ce que c'était la dernière fois qu'Oliver a ramené une fille à la maison pour qu'elle rencontre les parents ? »

Moira regarde Thea qui est en train taquiner son frère, puis Tommy, leur donnant à tous deux un regard sans équivoque, « Essayons de ne pas faire peur à Felicity. Nous voudrions faire bonne impression après tout ».

Une clochette se fait entendre, ce qui apparement permet d'informer la famille que le diner est prêt, parce que le moment suivant, Walter marche vers Moira pour placer une main dans son dos et probablement l'escorter dans la salle à manger. Thea glousse et tend la main vers Tommy qui la prend de bon coeur, la glissant à son bras, mais pas avant que Thea lance une dernière pique à son frère, « Laisses prendre l'une de ces bouteilles de vin rouge pour que tu puisses utiliser ta main libre pour guider Felicity vers le diner ».

Lorsque Oliver et Felicity entrent dans la salle à manger, les quatre autres occupants étaient tous assis. Moira et Walter sont assis aux extrémités opposés de la table, Thea à côté de sa mère sur le côté droit, avec Tommy entre elle et Walter.

Oliver guide Felicity pour qu'elle s'essaye à côté de Walter, opposé à Tommy, mais il est stoppé à mi-chemin par sa mère, « Oliver chéri, laisse Felicity s'assoir à côté de moi pour une fois, et toi près de Walter ». Oliver hésite seulement pendant quelques secondes, ne voyant rien de particulièrement mauvais à la requête à ce moment là.

Felicity est en train siroter son premier verre de l'inestimable vin rouge quand la première question est tiré par Thea, « Donc, est-ce qu'un milliardaire a déjà volé ton coeur ? »

Felicity s'étrangle presque, la laissant à tousser pendant près d'une minute avec Oliver l'apaisant en lui tapotant dans le dos avec une main tout en lui tendant un verre d'eau de l'autre, en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

« Quoi ?! C'est juste que j'en entendu dire qu'elle est sortie avec Jason Miller et qu'elle a rencontré Mark Casey. Je veux dire hello, j'ai entendu dire que Miller a fait fermé le restaurant entier pour votre rendez-vous, qui fait ça ? C'est réellement vrai ? Parce que c'est ce que les journaux disent, le mec doit vraiment être amoureux ! » continue Thea, pas du tout dérangée par le regard glacial de son frère.

« Speedy ! », Oliver grogne quasiment.

Tommy est appuyé sur sa chaise, riant silencieusement au désir évident d'Oliver de faire plus que jeter des regards noirs à sa sœur pour avoir amené le sujet des autres hommes dans la vie de Felicity au grand jour. Un sujet auquel Oliver a spécifiquement essayé de ne pas penser toute la journée.

Et juste pour faire parti de la conbinaison plaçant Oliver et Felicity tous les deux sur la sellette, Tommy suit l'exemple de Thea, « J'ai entendu parler de ça moi aussi. Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas quelques jours, quelqu'un a dit avec tant de conviction, et je cite, 'faire du baby-sitting pour deux milliardaires est mon quota', mais je ne devrais pas être surpris après tout. N'importe quel gars serait plus que chanceux de t'avoir, je veux dire, si je ne te considérais pas comme ma sœur, moi aussi je …... »

« Tommy ! », la voix d'Oliver retentit à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » demande Tommy à son ami sur la défensive, « C'est vrai mec, Felicity est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu ». Se tournant vers Felicity, « tu ferrais mieux de me soumettre tous ces nouveaux. Je leur ferrais connaître le fond de ma pensée, peut-être leur faire un peu peur ».

Cette fois, Felicity est celle qui lance à Tommy un regard noir. Mais avec Moira et Walter observant, Moira avec une expression presque curieuse à en juger par le regard bref que Felicity lui lance à la dérobé, Felicity essaye de ne rien ajouter d'autre.

Thea ramène l'attention sur elle, « Non vraiment Felicity, nous sommes amies maintenant n'est-ce pas. Du moins, je pense que tu me voies comme une amie, entre filles, qui est en haut de la liste là maintenant ? » Thea est vraiment dans son élément.

Moira interrompt finalement, « Mon coeur, je pense que tu mets Felicity mal à l'aise ».

Thea lève les yeux au ciel, « Maman, tout ce que je dis c'est que, avec tous ces beaux partis en train de frapper à sa porte, Felicity risque peut-être d'oublier l'originel, mon très frère là-bas, parce que tu ne comptes pas Tommy ».

« Hey », Tommy répond blessé au même moment qu'Oliver crie « Thea ! ».

Moira frappe dans ses mains pour arrêté ce qui risque de devenir avec quelques secondes une navette de piques entre frère et sœur. « Les enfants, s'il vous plait, agissez comme des adultes. Je suis désolée ma chère », elle se tourne une fois de plus vers Felicity, qui est en train de virer une teinte plus sombre de rouge.

Moira avait cependant observé son fils depuis qu'il avait amené Felicity dans le petit salon, non correction, depuis que les gens des RP ont suggéré un article faisant le portrait de Felicity. Elle aurait dû le voir avant, bien que ce ne soit pas sans précédent ailleurs, c'était atypique de la part de n'importe quel PDG, particulièrement un comme Oliver, qui a pris la responsabilité de QC avec réticence.

Mais elle pouvait voir, même à grande distance que la dynamique PDG – Assistante de direction qu'ils ont, a réellement fonctionné pour QC. Non seulement Oliver a été très rapidement perçu comme un PDG très capable, mais durant le peu de temps où il a repris les rênes, QC a prospéré.

Et Moira est sûre que c'est en grande partie grâce à la demoiselle à côté d'elle. Elle s'est elle-même laissée aller à un peu de spéculation. Demander à Walter à propos de Felicity avait été la première étape. Et elle avait été surprise par les choses très positives que Walter avait à dire sur Felicity. Elle ne s'embête pas normalement avec les employés de QC, mis à part le PDG et le directeur général, ou les tiers dirigeants de la société, là elle prend toutes les mesures, toutes, pour connaître la personne en long, en large et en travers, la confiance est après tout très difficile à gagner en ce qui la concerne.

Mais elle peut voir qu'Oliver f ait pleinement confiance à Felicity. En réalité, il est différent autour d'elle. Encore moins réservé et plus ouvert avec elle qu'avec sa famille. Elle peut voir que Oliver est protecteur de la belle et intelligente blonde, son refus catégorique de l'exposer publiquement est l'une des rares disputes qu'elle a eu avec son fils dernièrement. Elle peut voir qu'Oliver n'est toujours pas d'accord avec le fait que QC utilise Felicity comme coup de pub. Même si c'est pour bénéficier à QC, Oliver n'est clairement pas en train de penser comme un PDG mais comme un ami sur-protecteur. Proche à quel point, son fil garde l'information très bien gardée. Mais là encore, à en juger par le fait que Tommy n'est pas surpris et en provoque même pas Oliver, Tommy en sait probablement plus sur cette dynamique.

Moira secoue juste la tête vers Thea, laissant à sa fille le soin de s'immiscer directement et sans le moindre détour dans les affaires de son frère. Thea a raison après tout, Oliver n'a jamais été vu à un quelconque rendez-vous dernièrement, en réalité, en y réfléchissant, depuis presque aussi longtemps que Felicity est son assistante de direction. Oliver est même resté en dehors de magazines, très loin de ses facéties de playboy immature qui avaient décrochées un certain nombre de gros titre dans le passé. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'est parce qu'Oliver est désormais PDG et donc, qu'il est conscient de son image publique. Mais là encore, c'est partiellement à cause de son assistante.

Mais le fait que Felicity ai soudainement une 'vie sentimentale' révèle à Moira que malgré les signes, son fils et Felicity ne sont pas en couple, ou du moins pas encore en couple, si on prend en compte les agissements de son fils. Peu importe ce que c'est, il a définitivement quelque chose là-dessous.

Et malgré sa première impression de Felicity Smoak, Moira Queen a changé son entière opinion de la fille. Malgré son éducation questionnable, parce que oui, elle a fait des recherche sur cette fille, elle s'est crée seule et par elle-même. Non seulement elle a été diplômé du MIT haut la main, mais elle fait partie intégrante de QC et y est indispensable, et Moira n'utilise par le terme d'indispensable à la légère. Et si il y aune chose que Moira est venue à admirer, ce sont les femmes fortes et indépendantes, et il n'y a pas de doute, elle est en train d'en observer une à ce moment précis.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, le germe d'une idée prenant place dans son esprit. Sa fille était sur la bonne voie, sa fille si difficile à satisfaire qui a haït absolument chacune des précédentes petites-amies de son frère, semble clairement voter pour que Felicity fasse partie de la vie de son frère. Tommy aime de toute évidence Felicity et ce qu'elle fait d'Oliver. Walter l'apprécie aussi. Après une seconde, elle réalise qu'elle apprécie elle aussi Felicity, elle fait ressortir le meilleur de son fils et c'est la seule chose qu'une mère devrait être en mesure d'exiger.

« Chéri », Moira se tourne vers Oliver, « soit un amour et dirige tout le monde vers la salle de cinéma, je pense qu'un peu de détente nous ferrait du bien à tous. Je vais demander à ce que des cafés et des douceurs soient préparés », avant de se lever pour probablement aller trouver le chef.

« Ouais, c'est une excellente idée ! », Thea applaudit.

Oliver de son côté, fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand sa mère invite jamais quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de la famille pour aller se détendre avec eux dans la salle de cinéma familiale ? Sa mère a quelque chose en tête, mais il n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt sur quoi.

Etant le fils obéissant, il fait ce que sa mère lui a dit de faire et rassemble tout le monde dans la salle de cinéma. Bien évidement, Thea court devant pour aller voir la sélection de films, « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Felicity, aventure, comédie ou romance ? Tu choisies vu que c'est ta première fois ici ».

Felicity parcoure la sélection durant quelques instants, Thea, Tommy et elle commence une discussion animée pour savoir quoi regarder pendant qu'Oliver les observe d'un air heureux, en retrait. Walter est soudainement à ses côtés, « C'est vraiment quelque chose, n'est-ce pas », dit il en désignant Felicity.

Oliver regarde son beau-père ahuri pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer, retournant son regard sur Felicity, « Elle est remarquable ».

Walter tape Oliver dans le dos deux fois avant de passer la porte pour aller à la rencontre de Moira à mi chemin alors qu'elle entre avec la gouvernante qui est train de transporter un plateau de boisons et de popcorn.

Attirant l'attention de tout le monde, Moira dit, « Je pense que des boissons et du popcorn sont plus appropriés pour ce soir », avant que Walter ne l'escorte gentiment vers un canapé.

« Ok, nous sommes fin prêts, ça va être super ! » Thea dit avec entrain en se frottant les mains. Elle s'installe délibérément dans le fauteuil sur le côté et tapote le siège à côté d'elle pour que Tommy s'assoie, « Assied toi là mon frère d'une autre mère », laissant le petit canapé deux places à Oliver et Felicity.

Après deux films, Thea et Felicity sont toutes deux dans les vapes, Thea reposant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et Felicity reposant contre l'épaule d'Oliver avec le bras de celui-ci autour d'elle.

« Ne la réveille pas », murmure silencieusement Moira à Oliver, prévenant le mouvement d'Oliver, comme si il avait l'intention de bouger de toute façon. Walter a cependant doucement secoué Thea pour qu'elle se réveille. Après un moment à être désorientée, on peut entendre Thea roucouler quand elle aperçoit Felicity dans les bras de son frère.

Moira murmure une fois de plus à Oliver, « Pourquoi ne dormirait-elle pas simplement ici. Elle semble épuisée chéri ».

Oliver regarde Felicity, échouant à cacher l'expression de tendresse qu'il lui lance. Tommy et Thea se regardent, tout comme Walter et Moira. Walter place un bras autour de Moira et l'escorte en dehors de la pièce, mais Moira se retourne une dernière fois, « Tommy, fait attention en rentrant chez toi, ou alors reste toi aussi dormir. Ta chambre habituelle est toujours prête ».

« Aller Tommy, laissons les tourtereaux seuls », dit Thea dans un chuchotement de théâtre conspirateur.

Tommy lève ses deux pouces vers son ami avant de suivre silencieusement Thea en dehors de la pièce.

Oliver regarde la fille enroulée autour de son bras. Cela devient très difficile pour lui de trouver des raisons pour ne pas agir face à ses sentiments. Après la nuit passée, il semble que sa famille approuve. Sa mère si dure à contenter, lui a quasiment dit de prendre grand soin de Felicity.

Il repense à cette nuit là, quelques jours auparavant, quand Felicity lui avait demandé de lui donner une raison de ne pas redémarrer sur le champ sa vie sentimentale. A ce moment là, il avait toutes les raisons du monde, ce les justifiant toutes à lui-même. C'était dangereux, elle pourrait être blessée, il la voulait en sécurité, protégée. Il ne la méritait pas. Et autant que cela puisse le faire souffrir, il était ok, pas heureux, mais ok avec le fait qu'elle puisse avec des 'rendez-vous galants', jusqu'à ce que cela se produise réellement et qu'il se prenne cette réalité en pleine figure. Les photos dans les journaux, ses amis, Digg, Roy et Tommy, même sa famille, en rajoutant.

Cela semblait si juste pour Felicity et lui de travailler ensemble à QC, et puis aussi sur les affaires Arrow. Et c'est tout ce qu'il s'autorisait à faire. Mais elle est là, blottit dans ses bras, endormie, interagissant avec sa famille, là, dans la maison où il a grandit. Cela semble tellement parfait, à sa place.

Alors qu'il porte soigneusement Felicity vers les chambres à l'étage, il se sourit à lui-même, satisfait. Il est temps qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de ses sentiments.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire ?! ;D

La suite au prochain chapitre ! Laissez moi vos avis :)


	6. Chapter 6

Que de temps passé... je m'en veux terriblement !

* * *

Chapitre 6 – La frustration d'Oliver

Oliver lance un regard au reveil sur sa table de nuit, il est encore relativement tôt dans la matinée, et c'est samedi, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour lui de sortir du lit. Pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps, il apprécie de juste trainer, de ne pas se dépecher pour aller de ci ou de là, de juste être confortablement à l'endroit où il a passé son enfance et le début de sa vie d'adulte.

Il a tant de fois voulu échapper à cette endroit, se sentant déconnecté de tout se qui l'entourait. Mais aujourd'hui, tout la nuit passée, il se sentait encré, en paix avec lui-même, comme s'il était finalement là où il est supposé être.

Tout cela grâce à la personne à ses côtés. Elle dort paisiblement dans son lit, là où il l'avait amené la nuit précedente. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener ailleurs qu'ici. C'est sa place après tout. Il l'avait bordée avec la couverture, prenant le temps de lui retirer ses chaussures et le lui enlever ses lunettes, mais la laissa dans sa robe. Autant, il aurait préféré lui enfiler une de ses t-shirts, il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Il avait lui-même enfilé un pantalon de survêtement, et était resté torse nu. Il avait finalement choisi de ne pas se mettre sous la couverture, au cas où elle se réveillerai au milieu de la nuit. A la place, il s'était simplement allongé sur le dessus du lit.

Actuellement, il est allongé sur le côté, et l'observe simplement. Elle, par contre, est sur le dos, la main droite jeté hasardeusement entre eux. Oliver ne peut s'empêcher de rapprocher sa main de la sienne jusqu'à ce leur doigts soient entrelacés ensemble, caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main.

Cela l'étonne qu'un simple contact le calme toujours. Peu importe quelle partie du corps, du moment qu'elle est attachée à sa Felicity, cela avait toujours marché.

Il contemple avec adoration son visage. De là où il est, il ne peut voir que la moitié de son profil, il utilise donc son coude pour se redresser afin de mieux la voir.

C'est ce mouvement qui ramène finalement Felicity au conscient. Elle cligne des yeux durant quelques secondes, avant qu'un froncement de sourcils marque son visage alors qu'elle assimile l'environnement inconnu.

« Bonjour », une voix familière et pourtant étonnamment douce la sort de sa stupeur.

« Oliver ? » Felicity se tourne précipitament sur le côté.

Notant la confusion sur le visage de Felicity, Oliver répond à sa question muette, « Tu t'es endormie hier soir et Mère a pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi de rester dormir puisqu'il était très tard ».

Felicity se rallonge, et balaye à nouveau des yeux le décor qui l'entour, puis se tourne vers Oliver, non sans remarquer ce qu'elle porte et ce qu'il porte, « Et où est-ce que je suis exactement ? »

Oliver sourit de toutes ses dents, « ma chambre ? »

Felicity s'assoie, réalisant finalement que c'est en effet la chambre d'Oliver, « Oh, les Queen sont à court de chambre d'amis ou quelque chose ? »

Oliver s'assoie à son tour, se frottant la nuque alors qu'il lui répond, « Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû t'emmener dans l'une des chambres d'amis ».

« Oui, je veux dire non, tu n'avais pas à le faire. J'aurai juste pu rentrer à la maison. Tu aurais pu juste me réveiller… » raisonne Felicity.

« Et bien, j'aurai pu », Oliver opine, puis la regarde en essayant de lui dire à sa façon ce qu'il ressent, « Mais alors je ne me serais pas réveillé à tes côtés. Felicity, je... »

Le grognement émit par l'estomac de Felicity interrompt se qu'allait ensuite dire Oliver, ils rirent tous les deux d'un air gêné et Oliver se lève finalement du lit, « Je te connais suffisament bien pour savoir que si je ne te nourris pas immédiatement, tu vas devenir toute ronchon ».

Felicity saute hors du lit, « Je ne deviens pas ronchon ! Bon après c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de mon café ».

Oliver fait le tour du lit pour se tenir près d'elle, « Felicity », il attrape une mèche de ses cheveux et la place derière son oreille, « il a telllement de chose que je voudrais te dire », la main qui jouait avec ses cheveux est maintenant sur sa joue, « on parlera après le petit-déjeuner ? On passe la journée ensemble ? », il lui demande prudemment.

Felicity penche la tête de sorte que la main d'Oliver enveloppe désormais toute sa joue. Elle fouille cependant son regard en quête de la moindre indication de ce que peut bien être le sujet de la 'discussion'.

La main d'Oliver sur sa joue descend le long de son cou, puis de son épaule jusqu'à atteindre finalement sa main dont il entrelace les doigts des siens à nouveau, il prend un moment pour fixer leur mains jointes et les amène à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses phalanges toute en prenant soin de la regarder dans les yeux.

Les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillent au message que laisse passer ce geste, « Oliver… »

Oliver lui lance un sourire tendre, se penche vers elle pour embrasser son front à la naissance de ses cheveux, « Plus tard ». Faisant un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle, il continue de lui tenir la mains, et l'attire vers son dressing.

En regardant sa robe, « Est-ce que tu veux enfiler quelque chose de pus confortable ? Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose de Thea, ou... » il sourit insolemment, « J'ai peut-être quelque chose à toi ici ».

Il lache sa main alors qu'il se perd momentanément dans la pièce qui lui sert de dressing, n'en ressortant que presque une minute entière après en tenant ce qui semble être un de ses leggins de sport. Alors qu'il le lui tend, elle penche la tête en une question silencieuse.

« Tes vêtements ont été mélangé avec les miens au repaire, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'après que la lessive soit faite et que je triais les vêtements », lui dit Oliver sur la défense.

« Hmmmm » laisse échappé Felicity, « Tu n'as pas trouvé l'un de mes hauts par chance ? Puisque je n'ai rien à mettre avec ça ».

« Non », il rit légèrement, « mais je peux t'aider avec ça », Oliver disparaît à nouveau dans le dressing er revient avec un t-shirt qu'il lui tend, « La salle de bain est par là, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas en premier. Je suis sûr que ma sœur et Tommy sont déjà tous les deux en bas maintenant ».

« Tommy est toujours ici ? » demande Felicity sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

« Yep, il est resté dormir aussi », répond Oliver.

Pas loin de quinze minutes après, Oliver et Felicity entrent dans la salle du petit-déjeuner où Thea et Tommy sont en effet déjà lancés dans une conversation animée mais dés que Thea aperçoit Felicity, elle pousse un cri perçant de joie.

« Lissy ! » s'exclame Thea d'une voix perçante, recevant un sourcil haussé de son frère à l'utilisation du surnom de Tommy pour Felicity.

Alors que Thea s'apprête à l'attraper par le bras, Oliver l'arrête, « Speedy, d'abord le petit-déjeuner ».

Thea fait la moue mais suit scrupuleusement son frère et retourne à table. Oliver tire une chaise pour Felicity avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle, regardant autour de la table.

« Si tu cherches Maman et Walter, ils sont partis plus tôt puisque Walter avait une réunion matinale et Maman l'y a suivit. Mais elle m'a rappelé la collecte de fond auquel nous », elle pointe Felicity puis elle-même », allons participer jeudi prochain, donc mon très cher frère aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit de voler Lissy. On va faire du shopping. Oui, oui, oui », elle ose pointé et remuer un doigts vers son frère quand il commence à protester, « Maman a insisté, tu sais comment son ses galas, Lissy et moi devons nous trouver les robes parfaites, aux frais de l'entreprise évidemment ».

Thea continue en se tournant vers Felicity, « Donc Lissy, finit ton petit-déjeuner et ensuite on y va. On pourrait passer par chez toi pour que tu puisses te préparer correctement pour la journée », dit elle en regardant sa tenue, « Et on ne discute pas Lissy. J'ai planifié toute le journée. Pas de garçon autorisé », elle lance un regard à son frère et Tommy, « vous n'avez qu'à trainer ensemble tous les deux si vous voulez ».

Oliver se tourne vers Felicity avec un froncement de sourcils, « Ce programme te convient ? »

Felicity regarde tour à tour Thea et Oliver avant de relâcher sa respiration, « Je suppose, je ne sais absolument pas quel est l'usage en matière de tenue pour la collecte de fond. Est-ce que c'est comme les galas auxquels on va pour QC ? »

« Non, c'est plus… c'est différent. C'est réglé alors, j'ai Lissy pour la journée, ou du moins jusque dans l'après-midi », Thea claque dans ses mains avec joie.

Oliver commence à se sentir un peu frustré de tout cela. Il avait quelque chose d'autre de prévu pour la journée avec Felicity, « Est-ce qu'on peut au moins vous retrouvez pour le déjeuner ? »

Felicity se mord la lèvre face à la frustration évidente d'Oliver et prend pitié de lui en se tournant vers Thea, « On peut faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thea souffle, « Bon, mon grand frère ne peut pas supporter d'être loin de toi, même pour quelques heures ! »

Tommy se lève, « Je dois aller à la maison et me changer aussi. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi Lissy ? »

« Je m'en occupe », répond Thea.

Le shopping avec Thea est une expérience que Felicity n'est pas sûre de vouloir répéter un jour. Elles avaient fini par prendre un déjeuner très tardif, retrouvant les garçons à presque 14 heures, ceci dit, Felicity est excitée par la robe qu'elle a finalement choisi.

Thea lui avait montré la robe et insisté pour qu'elle l'essaye. Elle est verte émeraude avec un décolleté très plongeant dans le dos, et montre également une bonne dose de décolleté à l'avant, mais pas suffisamment pour être vulgaire. La robe est maintenue par une broche doré au niveau de la hache incrustée de ce qu'il semble être trois douzaine de cristaux swarovski. Mais le vrai clou du spectacle est la très, très grand fente de la robe juste en dessous de la broche. Elle n'a jamais, pas même pendant les nombreux galas de QC auxquels elle a assisté, porté quelque chose d'aussi beau ou d'aussi révélateur que cette robe. Elle glousse toute seule en se remémorant sa première réaction quand elle avait vu la couleur. En y pensant, si elle se trouve sur la bonne voie concernant ce qu'a Oliver en tête, il va indéniablement mourir en la voyant dans sa couleur. Elle se demande si Thea a une vague idée de la signification de la couleur de la robe ou si c'est purement accidentel.

Thea avait finalement 'rendu' Felicity à son frère en fin d'après midi, après qu'ils se soient tous les quatre baladés pendant une autre heure. Heureusement, elle avait quelque chose de prévu avec Roy pour la soirée, pour lequel elle devait se préparer.

Tommy de son côté, les laissa lui aussi en disant qu'il avait des choses à faire avant d'aller au Verdant plus tard dans la soirée.

Oliver conduisit Felicity chez elle afin qu'elle puisse ranger tous ses achats du jour. Au moins, ils leur restaient la soirée, en espérant qu'aucune affaire relier à Arrow ne viennent les interrompre, il comptait bien avoir cette 'discussion' avec Felicity ce soir.

Felicity s'était portée volontaire pour leur préparer à diner, ce qu'elle est présentement en train de faire tout en fredonnant inconsciemment une chanson inconnue. Oliver de son côté, passe un certain nombre d'appel lié à son poste de PDG et répond à quelques emails en utilisant l'oridnateur de Felicity, son travail de PDG n'est après tout pas un travail à horaire fixe 9h-17h les jours de semaines.

S'adossant dans le canapé, il passe quelques instants à simplement observer Felicity travailler dans la cuisine. Si il aime… enfin apprécie l'effet lorsqu'elle est chez lui, il aime définitivement l'effet d'être seul avec Felicity dans une maison, elle en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi banale que de préparer à diner, et pour ne pas être sexiste, cela pourrait être lui qui préparerait le diner parfois. Après, ils se relaxeraient tous les deux sur le canapé après une longue journée, regarderaient probablement une des ses séries.

Et pendant les trois heures qui s'était écoulé, Oliver avait eu l'impression d'être submergé par cette envie de toutes ses petites choses, et qu'elles deviennent une réalité très bientôt.

Il avait planifié comment la soirée allait se dérouler dans sa tête, diner puis un film ou deux tous en étant assis ensemble sur le canapé, et ensuite il commencerai la longue 'discussion' qui n'a que trop tardé. Et tout cela s'était produit, du moins jusqu'à la partie film. Ils étaient à la fin du second film qu'ils regardaient, cette fois, Felicity était confortablement installée allongée sur ses genoux et déversait un flot de commentaire sur les actions à l'écran.

Il était tellement détendu, caressant de son pouce ses phalanges pendant que son autre mains était occupé à jouer avec des mèches de ses cheveux. Peut-être que c'était les deux actions combinés qui mire suffisamment à l'aise Felicity, ou peut-être que c'était sa position sur ses genoux, ou peut-être même que c'était parce qu'elle était épuisée d'avoir couru d'une boutique à l'autre avec son accro du shopping de sœur, mais elle s'était endormie profondément.

Oliver a beau être frustré, la sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras, blottit contre lui, juste tous les deux comme un couple normal de tous les jours, bien qu'ils n'y soient pas vraiment encore, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient cette 'discussion' qu'il est si prêt à avoir, est tellement confortable qu'il décide de juste rester comme ça toute la nuit.

Il attrape la télécommande et éteint la télévision. Par chance, ils avaient éteint les lumières avant de se blottirent ensemble sur le canapé. Se reposant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, il ferme les yeux et s'endort immédiatement dans un sommeil reposant.

Le dimanche arriva et repartit comme il était venu, laissant Oliver encore plus frustré qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'opportunité d'avoir cette longue discussion qui n'a que trop tardé. Bien sûr, ils étaient en fait ensemble pendant la dimanche, mais elle avait été poussé par Thea, toute sa famille en fait, à être volontaire avec toute la famille Queen à la soupe populaire locale également sponsorisée par QC.

Bien sûr, ils étaient même l'un à côté de l'autre quand ils servaient. Mais entre les millions de choses qui se passaient à la soupe populaire, la frénésie des médias en place, parce que non seulement il y avait de nombreux flashs de photographes documentant l'événement, prenant des photos d'eux tous ensemble en famille, avec sa mère, avec sa sœur, il y en avait aussi beaucoup d'eux deux juste tous les deux, parfois à trois avec Tommy Merlyn, parce que encore une fois, Tommy a trouvé dans son emploi du temps moins d'être 'libre' pour ce rassemblement.

Mais vraiment, en dehors des contacts physiques pas si subtils qu'il est désormais confortable d'avoir envers elle, et les longs reg ards qu'il ne peut s'empecher de lui lancer, il n'a pas encore eu le moment de lui dire tout ce qu'il veut lui dire, de finalement lancer la relation qu'il est plus que prêt à avoir avec elle.

Il doit assister à une conférence en dehors de la ville avec sa mère durant les trois derniers jours, à son grand dépit. Mais à nouveau, être PDG est une responsabilité sérieuse, il est sûr de recevoir un sermon de Felicity si il se décharge de ses obligations. Dieu merci, c'est finalement jeudi et il allait voir Felicity ce soir.

Son bureau est visiblement vide. Sa sœur l'a encore 'kidnappée' pour la journée avec la piètre excuse de se préparer pour la collecte de fond de ce soir.

Il se demande si Felicity a été correctement informé par le département des relations publiques de QC de ce qu'il se passe exactement pendant la levée de fond annuelle, qui est infiniment différente de la norme, et particulièrement réputé dans le cercle social dans lequel il évolue. Pas de doute que beaucoup de milliardaires, millionnaires, de personnalités de haute volée et d'arrivistes seraient là pour l'événement de ce soir. Et peut-être que Thea a bien fait de prendre Felicity sous son aile.

Thea elle-même est excitée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a eu dix-huit ans qu'elle a été autorisé à participer. Et à dix-neuf ans, c'est la première fois qu'elle fera partie de la collecte de fond en tant que l'une des 'filles aux enchères' sur lesquelles ils feront des offres pour lever des fonds, malgré le fait que cela semble sordide, c'est aussi sain qu'il en ai possible, avec des gagnants donnant volontiers des milliers au nom de la charité.

Oliver sort son chéquier et le met dans sa poche en sortant de son bureau pour rentrer à la maison et se changer pour le gala de bienfaisance. Il ne peut empêcher le sourire qui se forme sur son visage alors qu'il se dirige vers l'ascenseur, palpant son chéquier une nouvelle fois. Il se demande comment Felicity va réagir en apprenant qu'elle est l'un des temps forts de cette événement en tant que l'une des 'filles aux enchères'. Si seulement pour être sûr qu'ils puissent enfin passer la soirée ensemble, Oliver est déterminé à gagner l'enchère ce soir. Pas de doute, la concurrence va être rude.

Mais il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi motiver de gagner que ce soir.

* * *

Ce chapitre est tellement excitant !


End file.
